


The Thorn in His Side

by CrystalMimic



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMimic/pseuds/CrystalMimic
Summary: When the new builder Terra becomes best friends with Ginger her overprotective brother Gust thinks she’s a bad influence and tries to drive her away. However Terra won’t let the biggest jerk in town bully her around without a fight.
Relationships: Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, it’s been about three years since I’ve written a fanfic but this story wouldn’t leave me alone so I thought what the hell, let’s give it a go! I had fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it too :) 
> 
> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

“Oh for fuck sakes!” Terra cursed as she dodged the Snaillob’s sharp pinchers that suddenly snapped out at her leg from a nearby shrub. She didn’t even hear the little creep sneak up on her! It was late in the evening and her stamina was already dangerously low from her long day of gathering building materials and battling Portia’s wildlife for resources. She should’ve gone back to her workshop hours ago and called it a night but did she? No of course not! That would’ve been the smart thing to do but her overly ambitious ass spotted a few power stones off the shore of Amber Island she thought to herself, what the heck? What could possibly go wrong? Now she was on the verge of collapsing with an annoying Snaillob itching to take a chunk out of her.

“You sneaky little bastard! Stop that!” she kicked it hard in the face as it took another swipe at her. It staggered back and shook it’s head before narrowing it’s bulbous eyes on her.

“Shit,” dropping her power stones Terra dove into a nearby bush as the Snaillob charged passed her in a burst of speed. Leaves slapped her face and twigs scratched her cheeks as Terra staggered out of the bush and unsheathe the iron sword from her back. She turned and glowered at the annoying crustacean. She was kicking herself for not packing more stamina boosting food this morning as her arms shook under the weight of her sword. Blowing a lock of auburn hair out of her face she quickly glanced at the darkening sky. Night was drawing near and her time was running short. If she didn’t take care of this nuisance quickly she might pass out from exhaustion and lose out on all of this prime loot.

The Snaillob’s spiny legs clicked against the hard packed earth as it turned and charged at her again. She only had enough energy for two good shots left within her so she had to make them count. She darted forward and slashed at the soft meaty flesh on the exposed gap of the Snaillob’s shelled chest. It dodged her but her attack manage to slice a deep gouge in it’s right shoulder. It’s arm fell limply at it’s side as it screeched loudly and snapped at her wildly with it’s remaining left pincer. Terra darted forward again and thrust the tip of her blade through Snaillob’s head with a sickening crunch. It continued to snap at her in earnest before its arm fell limply at it side and it’s body hung lifelessly from her sword. Using her foot Terra pushed the Snaillob’s carcass from her blade before leaning over the dead creature and cut it’s shell from it’s body.

 _Waste not_ , she smiled to herself as she wiped the sword clean on the grass and returned it back into its holster. This shell will make a mighty fine necklace later on.

Terra straightened as the distinct gurgling sounds of Madcrabs reached her ears. _Damn, the Snaillob’s screech must’ve attracted others._ Quickly snatching up the power stones from the ground Terra turned and ran as fast as she her tired legs could carry her back across the bridge. Only when she was a safe distance away did she slow her pace and trudged her way back home. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 3am which means she was going to pass out soon.

She smiled as her workshop came into view and thought it’s simplistic little structure looked beautiful against the starry sky. Her heart swelled with pride for it was finally a place she could call her own. She still couldn’t believe her luck when she received a letter on her 21st birthday from her estranged father giving her his old workshop. Her life had hit rock bottom a few months back and although she held a lingering resentment towards her pa for abandoning her after ma died she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth when she needed it the most.

Terra let out a heavy breath as she thought about her life before she’d came to Portia. She was seven her when her mother died and her pa left her in the care of his sister in Barnarock to go adventuring on the other side of the world. Although her aunt was never cruel to her she was not exactly the loving type either. She treated Terra like a house plant, making sure she was fed and healthy but overall just ignored her. Terra tried her best to be as less burdensome as possible and stayed out of her aunts way by keeping to her room. She’d spend most of her time tinkered with her mother’s old projects that her father had also left behind. Her mother was a talented builder herself and Terra dreamed of someday continuing her mother’s legacy.

Life in the dry land of Barnarock was hard and being a scrawny kid Terra had to learn quickly to hold her own against the bullies in school and the thugs in the streets who saw her as an easy target. Thanks to her labor intensive crafting obsession she was deceivingly strong for her size and managed to wipe the floor with those who tried to take advantage of her. However, her skills at kicking ass quickly backfired and she soon discovered that no one wanted to be friends with a girl who could both build a perfect casket and put someone inside it at the same time. She became a loner but that was fine by her. In Terra’s opinion friends were temporary while being a builder was forever.

Life fell into a steady rut for Terra and after graduating she was looking forward to getting her builder’s license but sometimes no mater how hard you work or how carefully you save even life had a tendency of pulling the rug right out from under you. Three weeks before her birthday Terra’s aunt suddenly skipped town with her new boyfriend leaving behind a mountain of debt which to her dismay was left in Terra’s name. Paying off the debt cleaned out her entire savings and just when she thought the worst was over more hits kept coming. A few days later Terra’s employer unexpectedly ended her commission and terminated her on the spot without compensation. Then her greedy landlord, who she’d done tons of free maintenance for over the years, decided to double the rent of her aunt’s apartment making it impossible for her to continue living there. She had no other family to fall back on, no friends to run to and no boyfriend to lean on. Now in her adult life she suddenly found herself just as lost and helpless as the night her father had abandoned her all those years ago.

So a week before she was to be forced out onto the streets the postman delivered her father’s letter and she nearly fell over in shock. She had no idea he had set aside a workshop in a place called Portia waiting just for her. Her first reaction was to rip up the letter in anger and refuse that deserter’s gift but her survival instincts told her not to let her resentment get the best of her. She was going to be homeless in a few days and needed somewhere to go. Besides if she wanted to be taken seriously as a builder she was going to need her own workshop. So the following morning she packed her things, flipped her landlord off goodbye and jumped on the next boat to Portia.

She was proud of herself for adjusting as quickly as she did during her first few weeks here. The town was smaller than she expected and most of the people were overall nice and helpful which was new for Terra. It was not unusual in Barnarock to never know your neighbors but those social standards didn’t seem to apply here. As the weeks rolled by she managed to fix up the house, get her builders license and build herself a good solid reputation with the locals.

Life was finally looking up for her.

Terra blinked out of her reminiscing as she arrived at the front of her home. Pushing her way through her front door she unceremoniously dumped her loot into a storage box and stripped off her sword. _I’ll sort the loot later_ , she told herself even though she knew it was a fib for she was notoriously bad at organizing her things. She dragged her tired body to the bed and just as she heard the clock chime from her wall she felt her body shut down. The last thing she remembered was her face planting itself firmly onto the soft pillow and drifting off into a blissful sleep.

~~~~*~~~~

Rays of morning sunlight filtered through Terra’s window and crept over her sleeping face. With a great yawn she rolled out of bed fully refreshed and ready to face the new day. Stepping outside her door she smiled at her active yard which was covered in skivers, cutters and grinders. She took a deep breath and inhaled the comforting crisp smell of freshly cut wood and the earthy scent of burning fires that fueled her furnaces. She’d never experienced these types of smells in Barnarock and was glad she left when she did. Portia was not only a plentiful land but also a beautiful one and she enjoyed it’s tranquil atmosphere.

After making sure all of her furnaces and cutters were properly fueled she walking over to her mailbox and pulled out three letters. One came from the Research Center letting her know the information from the data discs she’d dropped off earlier that week will be ready in a few days. Another was an announcement from Gale notifying her there would be a town hall meeting the following night and the last was from Ginger. A hint of a smile pulled at her lips as Terra opened the pink tinted paper that was scribbled with Ginger’s elegant handwriting:

_Hi Terra,_

_I hope you are doing well. I was wondering if you’d be able to join me at my father’s house for tea this afternoon. I want to hear all about your adventures in the Amber Island caverns! Hope to see you then._

_Your best friend, Ginger_

Terra’s eyes lingered on the words ‘Your best friend’ as she stared at the letter. Out of all the things she expected to happen in Portia she never imagined she’d end up with a best friend. Especially with an upper class girl like Ginger who was the mayor’s only daughter. She was rarely seen out in public and from what Terra had heard around town she was unlucky in having a weak immunity to the sun since she was 16 which made her confined to her home most of the time. When Terra first arrived and started exploring the town she’d noticed the somber red head peering out at her from the window of the big house overlooking Central Plaza. Whenever Terra caught her curious gaze the girl’s pale face would blush furiously before ducking behind the curtains out of sight.

Terra didn’t think much about it at first but when she continued to feel the girl’s eyes on her whenever she made her way across the plaza she felt sad for her. It must’ve been tough being locked away in that big house with no one to talk to. After a week of seeing the shy red head spying on her from the corner of her eye Terra decided to push down her own insecurities and introduce herself, figuring the worst she could do was tell her to go away.

But she didn’t.

Instead she surprised Terra by awkwardly inviting her in for tea. At first they acted wearily cautious around one another but the longer they talked the more of their shyness melted away revealing that both had a lot in common. Both had lost their mother’s at a young age, both were chronic introverts and both shared similar interests in romantic adventure books. Terra was happy to discover Ginger did not find her love for building strange and was actual impressed instead of frightened that she could hold her own in a fight. Ginger turned out to be a very inquisitive girl who was eager to hear Terra’s stories about her adventures as well as shared her own stories of the dozens and dozens of books she’d read.

After her initial visit Ginger asked if she’s stop by every few days to share her stories and Terra readily agreed. A few weeks after that Ginger surprised her once again by asking her if she’d considerer becoming her best friend. Terra didn’t know how to respond at first for nobody _ever_ wanted to be Terra’s friend, let alone a ‘best’ friend but before she could think too hard on it she hear herself say, “Yes.” Ginger was ecstatic and since then their blossoming friendship broke through Terra’s internal defenses like a ivy crumbling through an old stone wall.

But as Terra was quickly reminded life had a way of throwing a curve ball when you least suspect it and her curve ball happened to go by the name of Gust. Where Ginger was the small spark looking to fill Terra’s life with warmth and happiness her overprotective, extremely arrogant older brother was the cold bucket of water trying to extinguish their little burning flame of joy.

For some reason Gust _hated_ her. He practically growled at her like a brooding guard dog whenever she came around while he was chaperoning his sister. She had no earthly idea what she could’ve done to insult him and any attempts she made to extend an olive branch were quickly and ruthlessly shot down. It didn’t take long for her to feel the same towards him. He possessed the air of a cold smugness that made her want to punch his face in every time she laid eyes on him.

Ginger of course was completely oblivious to her brother’s true feelings because he was sly enough to hid his animosity whenever she was around. However, the moment her back was turned Gust would shoot Terra a look so potent with hate it felt as though he’d physically slapped her. Terra deflected his glares with ones of her own which seemed to piss him off even more. Maybe he disliked her because she didn’t pander to his superior sense of self worth like everyone else in this town. He was just the mayor’s son not a freaking prince of a kingdom, although he certainly acted like he was. Terra didn’t care that he came from a rich family or went to a prestigious school or was considered one of the most brilliant architects of all time or blah, blah blah...

Whatever the reason for his contempt Terra refused to submissively lower her gaze to his icy glares or blush in embarrassment at his snide comments. She was a bitch from Barnarock who was as tough as they come and no pretty boy from Portia was going to make her bend, even if he was the most unbelievably attractive man she’d ever laid her eyes on. It annoyed Terra greatly how her heart would hammer in her chest whenever he was near. He did not deserve her unintentional admiration but her body stubbornly refused to obey her commands to knock it off. She hated how his smoldering green eyes scrutinized her as if looking for flaws, how his sexy mouth quirked up in his signature smirk like he was secretly laughing at her and how his tall frame towered over her as if to advertise how his superiority in breeding and status far exceeded her own.

Although she hated to admit it she had grown self conscious from his judgmental stares and caved in last week to buy a new change of cloths. She was just so sick and tired of him sneering at her baggy worn jeans and faded shirt in disgust. Even though she told herself she was doing it solely for the stamina benefits she knew deep down she just wanted him to stop looking at her like she was some Bandirat who’d just crawled out of the sewers.

The sound of one of her civil cutters slowing down pulled her out of her thoughts. Shoving the invitation into her pocket Terra grumbled to herself as she grabbed the finished iron plate and stalked over to her work table to add the final touches on a commission she needed to complete for the day. It would be easier for her to just decline Ginger’s invitation so she wouldn’t have to risk seeing her arrogant brother but it’s been a week since her last visit and she was starting to miss her friend dearly.

Sighing she pulled out the pink paper again and rubbed it in between her rough builder fingers. The thick card stock smelled like Ginger, bright and citrusy making her miss her even more. Was she really going to let some egotistical jerk keep her from her one and only friend? When did she become such a coward? Terra’s brows settled in stubborn determination. Fuck it, she was going to see Ginger today. Gust could go choke on a Panda-Bat for all she cared. Looking up at the sky she could see by the placement of the sun it was nearly noon. Gathering her now finished commission Terra headed to the Commissions Guild to collect her payment.

By the time she bid her farewells to Presley and Antoine Terra was in a cheerful mood. Antione had given her a little extra gols for a job well done and Presley slipped her another commission he’d been hiding from Higgins who’s been trying to out do her for weeks. It was nice to know not every guy in town saw her as an unwanted outsider like Gust did. As she made her way through Peach Plaza her eyes were drawn to the A&G Construction building. Maybe she’d luck out and Gust would be in his office today. She’d heard he was working on some new designs for his father so hopefully he’d be tied to his desk and she’d be spared from seeing his smug face today. With that happy thought in mind Terra smiled and headed towards the mayors house.

Terra arrived on the mayor’s doorstep right as the clock tower in Central Plaza struck noon. She lifted her hand to knock when the door swung open and her face was suddenly engulfed by a crown of flaming red hair. “You came!” Ginger exclaimed she pulled her into a tight hug.

Terra smiled down at Ginger’s freckled face and tried to hug her back but her arms were pinned to her side in her caged embarrassed, “Of course I came, how are you doing?”

“Great now that you’re here,” she released Terra and looked at her from head to toe, “Oh Terra,” she said in awe as she ran her fingers over her new outfit, “This looks beautiful on you.”

“Thanks,” Terra felt her cheeks grow pink, “I bought it from Carol. She said it was imported from Meidi and will help boost my stamina. I thought it would be a good time for an upgrade.”

Ginger rolled her eyes, “Of course you’d only think about the practicality of buying new cloths instead of how pretty they make you look. Honestly Terra you look like an entirely different person! I bet it won’t be long till you start getting male suitors knocking on your door.”

“Great...” Terra looked away with embarrassment, “Now you’re making me regret this purchase.”

“Ha! Well too bad for you cuz I know for a fact Carol doesn’t accept returns,” Ginger smiled and pulled her inside, “Now, get yourself comfortable while I make the tea. Russo bought a special blend from the Mysterious Man I’ve been dying to try!”

As Terra closed the door behind her she looked around and was glad to see Gust was nowhere in sight. She felt something nudge at her foot and looked down to see QQ’s piggy snout sniffing her boots. She kneeled down and scratched behind his ear making him kick his leg like a dog. Ginger had once told her QQ was a gift from her brother’s mentor from school who’d hoped it’ll make him less boring. Terra thought it was a shame his professor couldn’t give him something to make him less of a snob.

Terra made her way to the living room table where Ginger’s crafts were laid out. “These look great,” she said as she picked up an embroidered tea cozy and studied it’s fine details.

Ginger set Terra’s teacup in front of her and blushed, “Thank you but you’re being too nice. It’s nothing compared to what you make. I heard from father you made a few of our new Dee Dee transports. Now everyone in town can get around faster. I wish I can make things that helped people instead of this,” she sadly gestured to the small trinkets on the table.

Terra raised her brow, “Don’t cut yourself short Ginger. You help bring more beauty into the world.”

Ginger glumly looked at her teacup, “That’s what Gust is always telling me but I know he just saying that just to make me happy. I know the things I make don’t really matter. I wish I could get a real job but I’m not sure if I’m even good at anything and-ouch!” she reached for her head and rubbed her temples.

“Are you okay?” Terra eyed Ginger worryingly.

“I’m fine,” she said with a tight grin, “it’s just my headaches are acting up today.”

Terra leaned forward and placed her hand on Ginger’s thin shoulder, “Should I leave so you may rest?”

“No please! I’m fine, really. I think it’s just when I start dwelling on my uselessness I get upset and it brings on my head pains.”

Terra shook her head, “You’re not useless so stop putting yourself down. You know you’re always welcomed to come by my workshop if you want to learn something new. I’m always up late so you don’t have to worry about the sun and I can show you some of the basics.”

Ginger looked up at Terra with startled eyes, “Really?” but then her demeanor slumped once more, “Thanks for the offer but I’m sure father and Gust would never allow it. They think I’m too weak to do anything and would probably hurt myself.”

Terra frowned as she sipped her tea, “You are not weak Ginger and don’t let anyone else tell you so. You have more to offer than what others may think. Just so you know if you want to learn some of the builder’s trade then I’ll be more than happy to teach you.”

A small smile pulled at Ginger’s lips, “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

Suddenly the sounds of heavy footfalls upstairs caught Terra’s attention. She turned towards Ginger, “Is Russo home?”

Ginger shook her head, “No, Russo is out with father. Gust is upstairs. He said he was working from home today.”

Terra choked on her tea, “Oh, he... um... isn’t planning on coming down is he?”

“I don’t think so,” Ginger shook her head, “he told me this morning he had a lot to do. I think he’s in the middle of creating another one of his building designs.”

“Oh well in that case we better not bother him,” Terra hid her relived smile behind her teacup. Gust was known for locking himself away for days in his room when inspiration hits for one of his hoity-toity designs which meant the chances of him coming down was slim to none.

“Although,” Ginger mused as she tilted her head, “maybe I should call him down for some tea. He’s been up there for a while now and could probably use a break.”

“No!” Terra said a little too forcefully, making Ginger look at her in surprise, “Uh-I mean, if he’s in the middle of his creative flow he might get upset if we disturb him, don’t you think?”

Ginger raised her eyebrow at Terra but then shrugged, “Okay if you say so.”

They sat together on the couch happily chatting away while enjoying the flavorful tea. Terra had to admit it was very good. Next time she saw the Mysterious Man passing by her workshop she’d be sure to see if he had anymore for sale. After they were finished Ginger set her cup down and scooted closer to her. Her green eyes shined with eagerness, “Can you tell me a story about one of your adventures? Last time we spoke you told me about your time in the caverns of Amber Island, remember?”

“That’s right,” Terra smiled. She enjoyed that particular day for she remembered Gust giving her the stink eye when she told Ginger how she got in a fight with the Bandirats. She’d overheard him grumble that the story was too violent for his sister to hear.

_Pfft... as if he was going to stop her. Ginger loved her stories despite what his ‘majesty’ might think._

“Where did we leave off?” Terra grinned, eager to go against her brother’s wishes.

“You had just defeated a whole mob of Bandirats who’d been stealing from the town for weeks and then you suddenly ran into the Bandirat Prince!” Ginger sighed with envy, “It sounds so exciting. I wish I could go into the caverns. You know I’ve never been inside a cave my entire life? I wonder what it might be like...”

Terra looked at Ginger and felt pity pull at her heart. She was missing out on so much due to her family’s excessive sheltering. Although she knew Gale, Russo and even Gust loved Ginger to pieces they treated her as if she was made of glass. Ginger reminded her of a potted flower, soft and delicate but if her family insisted on keeping her locked away indoors she’d remain small and sickly, never getting the chance to grow and become a normal person of society.

Terra bit her bottom lip in thought. _The least she could do is make her visits more fun for Ginger as a way help her forget about her forced confinement..._ Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. She stood up and started to pull the blankets that were draped over the couches and chairs.

“What are you doing?” Ginger asked as she watched Terra pull a blanket out from under the napping QQ who squealed in surprise.

“Well since you can’t go to the caverns why not have the caverns come to you? We can move the furniture around and create a cavern of blankets! I think it’ll be much more fun if I recreate the story for you rather than just tell it. How does that sound?”

Ginger’s face broke into a look of sheer happiness, “Yes! That sounds wonderful! I’ve never made a blanket fort before, this is going to be great!” She clapped her hands together with glee before bouncing from her seat to gather more blankets.

Terra grinned at her excitement and began to move one of the smaller tables but paused when it let out a loud squeak across the wood floor. She paused and looked up at the ceiling hoping that Gust didn’t hear. After a moment of not hearing any footsteps descending from the second floor Terra let out a breath then proceeded to move the furniture as quietly as she could. Hopefully the killjoy upstairs will stay in his room and never know she was even there.


	2. Not Welcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

Gust leaned over his drawing desk carefully adding the finishing touches to his latest building design. His tired eyes strained from lack of sleep and his back ached from bending over his desk for hours on end but it had all been worth it. His design was almost complete. Whenever his inner muse hits with inspiration it would hold him captive for days until his vision was brought to life on the clean white surface of his drafting paper. His thick blond hair hung over his shoulders as his brows scrunched together in concentration. His pencil steadily traced over the light blue drafting lines that would soon be Portia’s new historical museum. It was a vision of beauty and strength. Brilliance and class. A satisfied grin spread across his lips for he had once again out did himself with his ingenious talent.

His hand suddenly jerked to a pause when the sound of muffled laughter echoed up from the living room below. Curiosity annoyingly tugged him away from his euphoria. Who was downstairs with his sister? She didn’t tell him she was expecting a guest today. Pushing himself away from his work he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it just a crack to see if he could tell who his sister’s visitor was. Another round of feminine laughter reached his ears and a frown pulled at his lips as he immediately realized who the intruder was.

Why was that annoying _Builder_ here again? Out of all the girls in Portia his sister could’ve befriend, why her? There were countless other women in town who’d make much better friends for Ginger. Why not Alice the well-read scholar or Sonia the ambitious entrepreneur? Those girls represented the higher class of Portia society unlike that wild outsider who spends her time digging around in dirty caves or gathered disgusting rubbish out in the countryside. No proper lady would be caught dead getting as filthy as she did on a daily bases.

_Ugh! And she was probably spreading her filth all over his nice clean home this very moment!_

Why on earth did his sweet innocent sister want to hang out with that unkept vagabond from Barnarock? He knew she’d be trouble the first time he’d laid eyes on that dust covered ruffian exploring their quiet little town. Seriously, what woman in her right mind would go into the Amber Island caves and pick fights with Bandirats or willingly run through the Hazardous Ruins to scavenge building materials? That _Terra_ was going to be nothing but a bad influence on his poor impressionable sister.

He was already under a lot of stress managing A&G Construction and with his father now wishing to expand Portia’s bridge connections to their neighboring cities he didn’t have time to watch over his sister as much as he would like. The last thing he needed was to worry about Ginger running off on some harebrained adventure because Terra made it sound fun. She couldn’t even last a full day in the sunlight without feeling faint so what would happen if she went poking around someplace dangerous and he wasn’t there to protect her? 

Gust growled as another round of laughter reached his ears. Terra was probably telling her how exciting it was to go treasure hunting in the Abandon Ruins... _where Ginger can get crushed by falling rocks!_ Or how thrilling it would be to dive off Bassanio Falls... _where Ginger can get swept out to sea by the current!_

He was going grey just thinking about it!

Gust had to do something about this. It was his responsibility to protect Ginger from dangerous influences and Terra was as dangerous as they come. It irritated him to no end how his threatening glares had no affect on her. Didn’t she know he was the mayor’s god damn son?! He deserved respect and if she couldn’t respect him then she had no business being friends with his sister. He needed to put an end to their friendship, immediately.

Gust pulled open his bedroom door and quietly stepped out of his room. Just like extracting a thorn from ones side he had to do this delicately. He didn’t want to cause a scene and upset his fragile little sister but he needed Terra to get the message that she was to stay the hell away from her once and for all. As he crept down the stairs he could hear the sounds of furniture being scrapped across the living room floor. What on earth were they doing?

When he reached the bottom of the staircase he turned and froze in place. All the living room furniture had been rearranged around the room with their family’s blankets and sheets draped over them like one long haphazard tent. Chairs, mops and brooms were tied together to give the structure height though it was already leaning from the weight of the blankets. It was an hideous mess as far as his designer standards were concerned and he wasn’t surprised that Terra was likely to be behind this.

His eyes scanned the room looking for the annoying baggy clothed nuisance but instead spotted a woman he didn’t recognize. She had her back to him and was busily adjusting the blankets to try to cover the lopsided structure. She’d bent forward to tie one of the loose blanket corners to a chair leg and Gust’s eyes immediately snapped to her shapely rear that waved provocatively in his direction. His blond eyebrows suddenly flew towards the top of his hairline.

_Oh my god! Who the hell was this scrumptious morsel?!_

His eyes scanned her backside from top to bottom as she straightened and continued to fuss with the blankets. Her cloths looked to be of the Meidi style from the east. Could she be a new comer from the Meidi Gulf? When did she get here? Why hadn’t his father told him they were expecting more visitors from the outer lands? Especially ones as beautiful as her!

He almost groaned out loud as she flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder which hung against her curved back in voluptuous shiny waves. Her fitted top hugged her tapered waist and hints of curvy ample breasts peeked out from under her raised arms. Her high shorts showed off toned legs that were covered in golden tan skin kissed by the sun. God if she looked this good from the back he was dieing to see what she looked like from the front.

Smoothing down the front of his jacket Gust stepped forward to introduced himself when his sister’s voice called out from somewhere inside of the pile of blankets, “Terra can you tighten that sheet a little more on the right? It’s starting to sag a bit.”

“You got it,” Terra’s voice replied from the mysterious woman as she bent over to tighten the knot.

Gust’s body hauled as though it ran into an invisible wall.

_Holy fuck that’s Terra?!_

Gust stared at Terra’s backside in shock trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Maybe it was the trick of the light or perhaps his lack of sleep had made him delusional but the more he stared the more of Terra came through, it was really her! She was the same hight as Terra and had the same earthy smell of pine that seemed to always cling to her. When the hell did this transformation happen?! He’d just seen her last week running to the Abandon Ruins in her atrociously worn out old cloths and ugly brown tattered hat. This couldn’t possibly be the same girl! But the evidence was standing right before him. Terra was hot and she’s been hiding under his very nose this whole time! So hot in fact he suddenly felt the urge to steal her away to his bedroom to see what other secrets she’s been hiding from him.

Gust quickly backpedaled and ducked behind the stairs before she turned and found him gawking at her like an idiot. He was not going to allow her to see him discomposed. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath to calm himself when he felt a twitch in his pants. He looked down and was horrified to see a bulge rising behind his fly.

_What?! No! This can’t be happening!_

He’s never gotten this excited over a woman before, never! He had always been above those carnal urges that turned average men into lustful idiots. To this day Gust never understood why his flirty friend Albert would go on and on about women. If Albert stopped chasing skirts and focused more on his own work then he’d be running his own architectural firm instead of piggybacking off of Gust’s talents.

Women were just a distraction from more important things like his career. All throughout school he had a mob of girls haunting his every step, begging him for his touch and offering themselves up on a silver plater yet none of them had ever sparked his interest. So why now and why Terra?! Why was he suddenly wondering what her hair smelt like if he buried his face into its depths or what his tongue would taste if he ran it over her soft lips or what her warm golden skin would feel like pinned underneath his?!

_Oh god... he was turning into a love sick buffoon like Albert?!_

He shook himself hoping to slow the blood that was steadily flowing to the junction of his legs. Gritting his teeth he focused on why he had came down here in the first place. Terra definitely has to go for both his sister’s sake and now his! She was like the dirty grime from the outside trying to contaminate his clean, orderly world and needed to be swept away.

_Yeah... but you want to get dirty with her don’t you?_ A sly voice whispered deep within the shadows of his mind.

_Shut it!_ Gust snapped at himself. He was not going to let this siren lure him into the rocks. He will resist her! Taking a deep breath Gust willed himself back into control. He straightened his back, adjusted his tie and checked himself to make sure the excitement in his pants had calmed down enough to be undetectable. Shoving his hands into his pockets he turned back into the living room and prepared for war.

_Protect Ginger, get Terra out, protect Ginger, get Terra out..._ he silently repeated to himself as he stepped up behind Terra. She was crouching in front of the blanket fort’s entrance trying to coax QQ through, “Come on QQ, don’t be scared, look Ginger is already inside,” she massaged her fingers over the pig’s back making him oink happily. Gust was appalled with himself for feeling a sudden flare of jealously that she was rubbing her hands all over QQ instead of him.

Folding his arms over his chest Gust cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

Terra’s body violently jerked as she whipped around and starred up at him in surprise, “Gust! I didn’t hear you come down,” her eyes regarded him wearily as she slowly got to her feet, “I’m sorry if we were to loud. I didn’t mean to interrupt you from your work.”

Gust’s gaze automatically scanned her from top to bottom then back again. Damnit, her front did look as good as her back. When he met her eyes again he found himself wondering why he’d never noticed what a beautiful shade of honey color they were. Feeling his crotch dangerously growing tight once more he forced himself to look away and instead focused on the mess that was once his family’s living room, “I came down to see what was going on. Why are you here Terra and what did you do to our living room? I don’t recall giving you permission to come to our home.”

Terra’s eyes narrowed as she picked up on his accusatory tone and her lips pressed together in a harden line, “Ginger had invited me over for tea and we decided to make a blanket fort. I didn’t realize I needed to ask _your_ permission when it was Ginger who invited me.”

“This is _my_ home too Terra so you should be asking for my permission,” he said sternly.

Anger burned through her eyes turning them from a light honey color to a deep rusty gold. She balled her fists to her sides and suddenly stepped up to him making his body stiffen, “Listen,” she whispered quietly so Ginger couldn’t overhear, “I don’t want any trouble, we’re just having a little fun. Can’t you just go back to your room and let Ginger and I finish up with our girl time? I promise to have everything back the way it was before I leave. It’ll be like I was never even here.”

Gust clenched his jaw. But she was here. He knew it and his body really knew it. And there was no chance in hell he was leaving her alone with his sister ever again. There was movement behind her within the blankets before QQ ran out and Ginger popped her head out through the sheets, “QQ come back! Hey Terra why aren’t you coming in?” she spotted Gust and smiled, “Gust! You’ve made it down! Look what we made, isn’t it great?”

Gust’s eyed the chaos that was once his family’s living room and frowned, “What is all this suppose to be?”

“We’ve made a blanket cavern just like the one in Amber Island,” Ginger said with huge smile.

Gust felt the familiar warmth in his chest whenever he witnessed his sister’s infectious happiness but he knew he had to stop her innocent curiosity for dangerous places before it got her into trouble, even if that meant hurting her feelings. He let out a long suffering sigh, “This is all very juvenile don’t you think Ginger?”

Ginger’s smile suddenly dropped, “Oh, you don’t like it?”

Terra immediately stepped to the side, placing herself in between him and Ginger. Her challenging glare was so intense it could’ve burnt a hole through his head, “Oh lighten up Gust, haven’t you ever made a blanket fort before? Ginger wanted to know what it was like in the Amber Island caves so I thought it would be fun to recreate it here.”

Gust’s green eyes narrowed. This was exactly what he was afraid of. Terra was making lite of something that could turn into a dangerous fascination for his sister. He raised his chin and returned Terra’s glare, “Amber Island is not a place for games in real life or make believe. It’s dangerous. This is all very childish and needs to come down, now.”

Terra ran her hands through her hair and let out an exasperated sigh, “For the love of Peach Gust, you can’t be serious?!”

He silently raised his brow. Oh, he was dead serious. With out sparing Terra another glance he stepped around her and held his hand out to his sister, “Ginger come out of there now please.”

Ginger’s face grew red as she looked from his extended hand to Terra’s enraged face, “But Gust can’t we have a little bit more time? We weren’t- _eep!_ ”

Ginger let out a startled squeak as Gust reached in gently pulled her out by her waist, “I will have no argument Ginger,” he set her lightly down beside him, “Think of how Russo would feel when he returns home to find the nice clean living room a mess. You know how hard he works to keep this place spotless for you.”

Ginger’s eyes fell in shame, “Oh I... I guess I didn’t think of that. Do you think he’ll be upset?”

“I was going to put everything back the way it was before I left Gust,” Terra growled, her fists shaking at her sides.

Gust ignored Terra’s piercing gaze as he took a handful of the sheets and yanked them away. He then grabbed the large upholstered chair that served as the structure’s main support and pulled it out making the entire thing collapse in on itself. Pushing the chair back into its proper place Gust guided his sister to the seat, “Sit down Ginger, remember what Dr.Xu said about overexerting yourself,” he handed her one of her embroideries, “Here, a proper lady should focus on refining her craft not crawling around on the floor,” his body gave an involuntary shiver, “think of all that dirt that builder could’ve dragged in? If you get too much on you it might never wash off.”

“Oh for fuck sakes Gust!” Terra cursed, “This again?! What is up with you and your phobia of dirt? Did someone force you to eat it as a kid or something?”

“Just because I don’t like getting dirty doesn’t mean I’m afraid of it! Unlike you most people don’t enjoy being covered in it,” Gust snapped as he turned and took a firm hold of Terra’s elbow, “Now if you don’t mind I’d like a word with you in the kitchen Ms. Builder.”

“Oh Gust, please don’t be angry with her,” Ginger pleaded as she looked at him with huge puppy dog eyes, “I told her it was okay to build the blanket cavern.”

“You’ve mistaken me Ginger,” Gust smoothly grinned, “I just wanted to discuss a future project I had in mind with Terra.”

_... the project of staying the hell away from you_.

The tension in Ginger’s expression eased a little but did not entirely go away, “Oh... okay then.”

Terra’s eyes were filled with raw anger as he pulled her to the far side of the house. He watched her from the corner of his eye, quietly savoring the way her cheeks started turning red as she studied his long, powerful strides. He was well aware of his affect on women but seeing her react to him sparked a little inner thrill of pleasure that he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying.

When they made their way into the kitchen and safety out of his sister’s earshot Terra pulled her arm from his grasp and glared at up him, “Cut the crap Gust. What is this really about?” She bared her teeth and flexed her hands like she was itching to throw a punch in his face.

As Gust gazed down at the bane of his existence he suddenly realized it was not a good idea to be alone with her. She was even more gorgeous when she was furious and already he could feel his body pull towards her. She held herself at her fullest height which still only reached his mid chest but standing so close he could feel her body heat pressing against him. God he so badly wanted to reach out and touch her face. He imagined himself taking her head between his hands and pressing her up against the kitchen wall to taste her lips. His lean body would press firmly against her soft curves as he’d run his long fingers under her cloths and over her golden skin to explored everything she had to offer.

“Hello? Earth to Gust?” the sound of fingers snapping in front of his face made him blink out of his lust filled thoughts. She looked up at him in confusion, “Um... you okay? You’ve suddenly spaced out there for a minute.”

“I’m fine,” he forced out.

“Well what do you want then?” she demanded, “You know what you did back there was totally uncalled for.”

“I did what I had to,” he growled as he tried to not stare at her pouting lips.

_Damnit, focus Gust! Get this woman out of your home and away for good!_

“Did what you had to do?!” Terra gnarled through her gritted teeth, “Damnit Gust, why couldn’t you just mind your own business and stay in your room like the good little privileged architect that you are?”

The sound of a record scratch suddenly shot through his mind overriding his heated thoughts. Wait, what the hell did she just call him? Privileged?! She thought he was privileged! He’d worked his ass off building his reputation. He’d sacrificed sleep for weeks honing his craft and viciously fought through the stress and pressure of this soul crushing industry to get where he was today. ‘Privilege’ had nothing to do with his success, only his unbending will and unyielding work ethic! Who the hell did she think she is calling him privileged?!

“Don’t you dare speak to me with such impudence, builder!” Gust snarled as anger suddenly coursed through him, “What I did was _not_ uncalled for! I never liked you hanging out with my sister and I think it’s time you make yourself scarce, permanently.”

Terra’s eyebrows scrunched together at the threatening tone of his voice, “Are you telling me you want me to stay away from Ginger?”

“I don’t think I can make myself anymore clearer. You fill her head with too many radical ideas! Stay away from her so she can find friends who are better suited for her in both temperament and status.”

Terra’s body grew ridged, “Who the hell are you to say I’m not good enough to be your sister’s friend?”

Gust bent forward until his face was an inch from hers, “I’m her older brother which means I know what’s best for her! Stay away from Ginger or else!”

“Or else what?” she growled stubbornly.

Gust breathed out heavily through his nose, his patience wearing thin. _Alright, she wanted to make this difficult? Then fine. He knew how to play dirty._

“Or else,” he smiled coldly, “I can make your life very difficult from here on out. I have many talents, my sweet Terra, but what I’m the best at is being a business man and I know exactly where I can hit you the hardest.”

He watched as Terra’s face paled and the muscles in her delicate neck flexed as she swallowed down her nerve, “I-I’m not afraid of you.”

“Really?” With casual ease he reached out and plucked a lock of her hair that fell in front of her face. He rubbed it between his fingers as he gazed into her unblinking eyes, “I’m sure you are aware that my company has a lot of big projects coming up for Portia. I can easily make Higgin’s my sole builder for _all_ my future commission needs.”

Terra’s breath hitched in her throat, “Higgins? Presley would never let you do that! He’ll... he’ll tell your father!”

Gust smiled seeing that he struck a nerve. “Ah yes, Presley. Your faithful little pal. I know he’s been pushing a lot of my father’s jobs towards you under the table but with one word from me all of that can go away.”

Terra’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t.”

“Do you really want to test me?” he gave her hair a sharp tug making her wince, “I’d do anything to protect me sister...” he leaned in so close he could see the cute tiny freckles doting the bridge of her nose, “... anything Terra.”

Terra’s teeth ground together and before Gust could react she suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm with a surprising strong grip. Her fingers dug into his sleeve which sent sparks of electricity up his arm and straight into his groin. Oh god, what this woman did to him!

“Why are you really doing this?” she hissed into his face and shook his arm, “Why do you hate me for just trying to be your sister’s friend?”

Gust eyes widened as he felt himself grow hard again from her touch. He quickly pulled his arm out of her grasp and stepped away to put some distance between them, “My reasons are my own and I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you. As far as you’re concerned this argument is settled. I’m going to tell my sister I’ve given you a commission that will keep you busy for the next few weeks. You are not to answer any letters she sends you and are to avoid her at all cost. Understand?”

Terra opened her mouth to argue when Ginger’s soft voice suddenly spoke up behind them, “Is everything okay? What’s taking you two so long?” 

Both Gust and Terra jumped at her sudden appearance. Gust quickly turned and grinned at his sister, “Everything’s fine Ginger. Unfortunately poor Terra here was just telling me she forgot she has a commission that needs to be done by the end of the day. She’ll have to be leaving us now.”

Ginger’s demeanor wilted like a sad flower, “Is that true Terra?”

Gust looked back at Terra and raised his eyebrow expectantly. He could see her struggling to hold her tongue and wondered if she was going to fight him on this. He lowered his head dangerously. _Don’t be a fool, Terra. Just take your leave and save yourself a battle you have no hope of winning._

The muscle in Terra’s jaw twitched as she lowered her burning gaze, “Yeah,” she mumbled, “I’m sorry Ginger but I have to go.”

“Oh... alright then,” Ginger said sadly, “Well I’m glad I was able to see you for a little while.”

Terra opened her mouth to say more but Gust suddenly stepped up to her side and placed his hand on her lower back making her jump, “Thanks for stopping by,” he grimly muttered as he steered her towards the front door, “and don’t worry about the mess, I’ll take care of it.”

“Bye Terra,” Ginger waved after them, “Hope to see you again real soon!”

Terra shot Ginger a tight smile before turning a hate-filled glare on Gust. Their eyes locked for a moment before Gust unceremoniously shoved her out the door and slammed it shut behind her. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. There, it was done. This was all for the best. Terra now knew to stay clear of his sister and hopefully he could regain some peace of mind, that is once his libido calmed the fuck down.

Hopefully it will be awhile before he saw that beautiful little nuisance again.


	3. Dropping By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

Kneeling on her assembly station Terra swung her hammer down as hard as she could on the bronze plate she was setting into the new Dee Dee stop Gale had asked her to build for the town. Although she was relieved Gust didn’t follow through with his threat of keeping his father’s commissions from her a deep seeded hatred for that blond pompous jerk had taken root in her very soul and her rage hovered around her like an electric storm.

That!

_Clank!_

Stupid!

_Clank!_

Ass-wad!

_Clank!_

GUST!

_Clank!_

If only this bronze plate was his head!

_CLANK!_

Suddenly the plate snapped in two under the force of her hammer. Breathing hard Terra stood and looked at the battered remains of the ruined plate.

_Shit! Now she’ll have to cut another._

Stepping off her assembly station Terra stomped over to the storage boxes that lined her front gate and started to rummage for some more bronze bars to run through her civil cutter.

It had been almost a month since Gust had practically tossed her out of the mayors house and although she whole heartedly wanted to rebel against his stupid demands to stay away from Ginger her survival instincts cautioned her to not trifle with him. She knew Gust was a powerful man who had his father wrapped around his finger. If he really wanted her gone he could easily suffocate every connection she had until she was entirely cut off. She would lose everything and she did not want to be in that situation ever again! So in frustration Terra threw herself into her work and avoided going into town as much as possible. She had even kept clear of Central Plaza except for when she needed to go to the Research Center to drop off data discs. She only made those trips when she knew Gust was safely on the other side of town.

Terra’s chest grew tight as the though of Ginger filled her heart with guilt. She was ashamed of herself for allowing a bully like Gust steamrolled her into submission. She has always been a fighter but he was one opponent who’d knew how to exploit her weakness and had her pegged. She glanced up at her mailbox and sighed. Ginger had written to her five times since they last spoke but Terra was too afraid of invoking Gust’s wrath to make an attempt to write back.

Her hands stilled as she rummaged around the storage bad when she felt a single hot tear roll down her dust covered face. Growling with frustration she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Even though this was all Gust’s fault she still couldn’t help but think of what a crappy friend she was being to Ginger. A better friend would’ve found a way to reach out to her despite Gust’s threats but instead she ran away with her tail between her legs. Ginger really deserves better than a coward like herself for a friend.

Finally after digging to the bottom of the storage box she located the copper bars and gathered them in her arms. Closing the storage box with her foot she looked up only to cry out in surprise when she came face to face with what looked like an overstuffed scare crow standing on the other side of her fence. “Shit!” the bars slipped from her grasp and landed painfully on her foot. She winced as she rubbed her toe and looked up at the strange creature before her. It wore an oversized blue rain coat, thick green gardening gloves and a polka dotted scarf wrapped around it’s head. It held a pink umbrella over it’s head as it leaned towards her over the fence.

Terra blinked as she realized a pair of large green eyes were staring out at her from behind the scarf, eyes that had stared at her once before. “Ginger?!” she exclaimed as she looked around wildly to see if Gust was nearby but they were all alone, “Uh, what are you doing here?!

Ginger pulled the scarf from her face and frowned at her from under the umbrella, “I’ve come to see you since it’s obvious you’ve been avoiding me.”

Terra suddenly felt like she’d been punched in the gut but before she could dwell to much on it she immediately realized Ginger was outside, during the day! Terra’s eyes shot up at the sky. The sky was overcast but there were still small breaks in the clouds where the sun could peek behind and hurt Ginger.

“Ginger you shouldn’t be out here. It’s not safe for you.”

“I don’t care,” she snapped as she regarded Terra with sad eyes, “I wanted to see you since you haven’t come by in almost a month or answered any of my letters. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Terra shook her head, “No, it’s not you! It’s just-“

“My brother said something to you didn’t he?” Ginger cut her off with anger flashing in her eyes.

Terra’s eyes widened, “What? Uh... why would you say that?”

She gave her an exasperated look, “I’m not an idiot Terra. He pulled you away from me the last time you came over and suddenly you’ve been ghosting me ever since. What did he say?”

Terra’s mouth snapped shut. Ginger looked at her as though she was on the verge of tears and Terra’s stomach sank. She hated to see Ginger in pain. Would she hate her if she found out she was too much of a coward to see her because of Gust? Gust would be livid if he found out Ginger was here and would probably follow through with his threats. Terra knew she should tell her to go back home because she was just too busy to be her friend anymore and she would be better off finding new friends.

Terra could practically see Gust in her minds eye nodding in approval. _Yes, tell her all of that. Make sure she’ll never want to see you again_. Terra clenched her fists and let out a frustrated sigh but before she could figure out what to tell her Ginger closed her umbrella and whacked her hard over the head, “Out with it Terra! What did Gust say to you?”

“Ouch geez Ginger! Alright!” Terra cringed as she rubbed her head, “Gust told me he didn’t think I was a good companion for you. He wanted me to say away so you can find better friends. And he’s probably right, you deserve a much better friend than me.” She looked to the ground in shame and waited for Ginger to call her the coward and storm off. But she didn’t. Instead Ginger stared at her for a beat before whacking her again with the umbrella.

“Would you stop that!” Terra growled as she checked her head to see if she was bleeding.

“Don’t you dare put yourself down in front of me Terra!” Ginger huffed, “You are an amazing person and I don’t want anyone else as a friend. Gust has no say on who I can or can’t hang out with. You should’ve said something to me! I thought best friends didn’t keep secrets from each other!”

Terra nodded guiltily, “I know but he’s your brother and I just didn’t want to upset you so-”

“Upset me?!” Ginger’s voice squeaked indignantly, “Terra I am capable of processing normal human emotions just like everyone else. Getting angry or upset doesn’t mean I’m going to drop dead! Look at me, I’m angry right now and I’m still strong enough to knock some sense into you with my umbrella! You yourself told me how others shouldn’t treat me like I’m some fragile porcelain doll but here you are doing the exact same thing!”

Terra inwardly cringed, “I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let him get in the way of our friendship.”

“No you shouldn’t!” Ginger snapped as she looked away from Terra and gazed out into the horizon with a vexed expression, “I know Gust worries for me but sometimes he can be a real overbearing self absorbed oaf. Trust me, the next time I see him he’s going to need a new butt to sit on after I’m done chewing off the one he has!”

Terra was taken aback, this was a side of Ginger she’s never seen before. Actually, she was almost positive nobody had ever seen before. She was such a soft spoken and quiet girl Terra didn’t think she possessed a single aggressive bone in her body. Who’d of thought there was a sleeping lioness hidden inside her soft kitten exterior this whole time.

Terra scratched the back of her neck and looked at her friend with pleading eyes, “Ginger, please forgive me. I don’t care what your brother says. How can I make things right between us? I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” 

Ginger raised her brow, “Will you stop avoiding me like I have a disease?”

Terra nodded, “Yes!”

“And will you stop acting like I’m going to break and shatter into the wind if you disagree with me or make me upset?”

“Of course!”

“And will you fight for our friendship instead of let others dictate what we do? Especially my pretentious brother?”

“Always!”

Ginger’s smile returned to her face, “Good, now you owe me a month’s worth of hanging out time so lets start now. Why don’t you show me some of the things that builders do. I think it’s time I got my hands dirty don’t you?” 

Terra smiled at the mischievous gleam in Ginger’s eye. Where has this bold girl been hiding this whole time? “You bet but let’s get you out of those stuffy cloths and into something more suitable for building,” she reached across the fence and took Ginger’s gloved hand, “I think I have my old cloths lying around here somewhere. I’ll set up some spare patio umbrellas around my yard while you change. Oh! And don’t forget to put on my old hat just as an extra precaution since you’ll be using both your hands.”

“Sounds fantastic! Let’s get started!” Ginger was grinning ear to ear as Terra pulled her into the house.

~~~~*~~~~

Terra stood over Ginger as she watched her carefully set the remaining bolts into their last Dee Dee stop. “Now just twist them in a little,” Terra instructed, “You never want to tighten the bolts all the way until everything is in place.”

“Okay,” Ginger nodded as she carefully checked her work. Dressed in Terra’s old oversized sweater and baggy jeans Ginger looked at home on the platform of the assembly station. Her bright red hair was tucked under Terra’s large brimmed hat and her pale face was covered in grease smudges. Terra had put up several patio umbrellas around her yard to protect Ginger from the sun even though the forecast seemed to be mostly cloudy the rest of the day.

Ginger glowed with new energy as kneeled next to Terra on the assembly station. She had started Ginger off on some smaller projects by showing her how to make a talisman and some sun glasses but after seeing Terra working on the Dee Dee stop she was eager to join in. Ginger was a fast learner and soon was right by Terra’s side working on something that would benefit the town just like she always wanted. While Terra took care of the heavy lifting Ginger took over the smaller details of the project and soon they had themselves three completed Dee Dee stops.

As they worked Ginger happily chatted to Terra, telling her of all the latest gossip she’d heard from Russo from the past month. Apparently the old butler had a taste for juicy stories around town and often shared them with Ginger whenever Gust wasn’t around. “So I heard Albert tried to ask Petra out but was shot down flat. He went to the Round Table right after and ate three whole pies by himself! Now he’s taken a fancy for Sonia and has been seen in the restaurant almost every night. Also Mars was chased by a herd of sea urchins when he tried to gather their quills to make umbrellas. Phyllis told me his wife brought him to Dr. Xu looking like a giant pincushion!”

Terra let out an unlady-like snort as she envisioned Albert wallowing in self pity surrounded by empty pie tins and poor Mars walking around like a cactus. God how she loved spending time with her friend again! She’d missed out on so much. She vowed never to let anyone get between her and Ginger again!

Ginger grinned up at her, “And rumor has it Remington and Sam have started dating! They were caught kissing by the Tree Farm!”

Terra let out a whistle, “I’m sure Arlo’s worried they’ll start spending more time smooching and less time patrolling but I’m glad they finally got together. I had a feeling Sam had it bad for Remington, despite his smelly feet.”

“I think Sam complained about his feet just to get his attention,” Ginger giggled.

Terra kneeled down next to Ginger and inspected her work, “Good job on those bolts fellow builder! Now do you mind holding the base while I hammer down the bronze plate a bit more? It’s looking a little crooked.” 

Ginger grabbed the legs holding up the stop, “Like this?”

“Perfect, now hold tight,” Terra raised her hammer over her head, “This might be a little loud so-”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”

Terra and Ginger both jumped and turned to see an enraged Gust standing at the corner of the house. He was holding himself up against the wall while gasping heavily for breath.

Terra blinked in shock at his disheveled appearance. No mater what time of day or where he was Gust always looked immaculate, like he’d just stepped off the runway of some male modeling showcase. However, the Gust that stood before her now looked frazzled and unhinged. His pale cheeks were splotched with red and his hair stuck out around his head like an unruly mane. Sweat soaked through his blue suit as though he had just finished running a marathon.

He pushed himself from the wall and stalked over towards the assembly station. He eyed Terra through his messy blond bangs like a wolf who was about to sink his teeth into her. Terra gripped her hammer tightly just in case she had to throw it at his face and make a run for it. He stopped at the edge of the platform and glared at Terra with burning green eyes, “What is my sister doing here _Builder_?! I ran all over Portia looking for her and here I finder her in the last place she should be!”

Terra opened her mouth to defend herself but Ginger quickly stood up and stomped over to her brother, “I can go wherever I want Gust! And since you chased poor Terra away I had to come to her instead!”

Gust turned his enraged glare on Ginger and blinked in shock as he took in her appearance,“What on earth are you wearing?! Why do you have on that builder’s dirty old rags?”

Ginger lifted her chin up defiantly, “Terra is teaching me how to be a builder and she lent me her cloths so I wouldn’t get mine dirty.”

“She teaching you what?!” Gust snarled, “This is absurd! Ginger I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Do you know how worried I’ve been?”

Ginger put her hands on her hips, “Gust I am not a child and it’s not even late yet! I am perfectly capable of going wherever I want without a chaperone!”

Gust pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was trying to keep himself from exploding again. “Ginger go get your things, we’re leaving right now,” he ordered through clenched teeth.

But Ginger stood her ground, “No! I am not done here. I’ll come home when I’m good and ready!”

Gust looked up at Ginger in shock. By his cowed expression Terra was sure Ginger had never talked back to him before in his life. When his eyes slowly turned away from Ginger and cross-haired on Terra she knew she was in deep shit. “You!” he snarled as he pointed an accusatory finger at her, “You did this! I can’t believe you turned my own sister against me!”

Terra’s temper peaked, “That’s llama shit and you know it! Maybe if you weren’t such a controlling _prick_ then you’d get a better response out of people!”

Terra could see the muscle in Gust’s jaw flex and his large hands clench into tight fists at his sides. Her heart hammered in her chest as she braced herself just in case he came charging but instead he turned towards the house and yelled at the top of his lungs, “Albert!”

Albert suddenly appeared from behind the house. He sheepishly looked from Terra to Ginger before stopping at Gust, “Y-yes Gust?”

He pointed at Ginger, “Take my sister home immediately! She could faint if she’s under the sun for much longer.”

“I feel fine Gust! Terra has made sure I’m protected well enough,” she protested as she pointed at the patio umbrellas and pulled on the brim of her oversized hat.

Albert scratched the back of his head looking very uncomfortable, “Gust your sister doesn’t seem to be in any discomfort or distress. Don’t you think you are being a little overly excessive about this?”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion Albert,” Gust snarled as he turned on him, “Do as I say or our partnership is done.”

Albert’s face drained of color, “Y-yes sir! Right away!” he quickly ran over to Ginger and scooped her up in his arms.

Ginger’s face turned a bright red as she hollered at the top of her lungs, “ALBERT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! GUST STOP HIM, YOU’RE BEING RIDICULOUS!!!” The air around them seem to vibrate with electric energy before she suddenly grabbed her head and cried out, “Ouch! Damnit Gust see what you made me do!”

Gust turned to Albert, “Albert take her to Dr.Xu immediately!”

“It’s just a headache Gust!” Ginger started to argue but Albert already turned and ran out the yard with her held closely to his chest.

Terra watched as Albert sprinted up the road with Ginger kicking and screaming in his arms before disappearing through the town’s gates. She turned her attention back on Gust who was suddenly standing right in front of her. “Shit! What are you a freaking ninja?!” Terra dropped her hammer and tried to stumble back but his hands suddenly shot out and grabbed her by the arms to prevent her form running. The smell of his sweet cologne suddenly engulfed her as she looked up at his towering form, “Let go of me Gust!” She tried to yank her arms away but all that did was make him clamp down tighter.

He was bent over her so that strands of his long blond hair tickled her upturned face. Her throat suddenly went dry as she gazed up and saw the dangerous gleam in his eyes. “What were you thinking?” he growled down at her, “I thought I’d made myself clear that you were to stay away from her.”

“I _did_ stay away!,” Terra swallowed, “I can’t help if she came here on her own. It’s not like I kidnapped her from her bed.”

He gave her a little shake, “Then why didn’t you tell her to return home or come to find me immediately? We had an agreement.”

“Blackmail is not an agreement!” she countered, “Or did they forget to teach you the difference in that preppy business school of yours?”

Gust frowned down at her, “You claim to care so much about being her friend but your actions prove otherwise. Teaching her to be a builder? Really?! Do you know how many ways she could hurt herself in your profession? Why are you constantly trying to draw her towards danger?!“

Terra’s eyes narrowed, “Are you kidding me Gust?! Look!” she twisted her head towards the three Dee Dee stops waiting to be installed around Portia, “Do those look dangerous to you?! She helped make them! She’s not as helpless as you might think. If you’re as good of a brother as you say you are you’d have a little more faith in her!”

“Silence!” Gust snapped, “I’m not going to let a lowly Builder tell me how to be a good brother to my only sister!”

“God you’re impossible Gust! Get off me!” Terra growled as she twisted out of his grip. She tried to sprint away from him but his long arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind.

“Oh no you don’t! We’re not done talking,” Gust growled as he pulled her back and her body collided back into his. They both suddenly gasped as something hot and hard poked into her ass cheek.

Terra’s eyes grew wide. What the hell was that huge bulge his front pocket?!Gust’s body froze behind her. She could fell his arms shaking with tension as his breathing suddenly grew labored in her ear.

Terra felt sweat dripping down her neck, “G-gust? Is that your-”

“Of course not!” he snapped in a strained voice, “It’s... it’s just a protractor I brought from work!”

Terra swallowed, “Well can you move it? It’s digging into me.” She tried to move her hips at an angle to get some space but that only rubbed her up against him more.

A strangled moan rose from his chest, “Don’t!” he commanded as his grip tightened, “Stop moving! Woman you have no idea what you are dealing with here!”

“Last I checked I was dealing with an arrogant jackass who blows things way out of proportion!” Why did it suddenly excite her to egg him on? It was as if she wanted him to lose control.

“That’s it!” Gust growled in her ear, his minty breath hot against her skin, “This was your last chance Terra. My warnings are to not be taken lightly. You can say goodbye to your precious workshop upgrades because you won’t be getting them from me anymore. You are hereby banned from A&G.”

Terra’s eyes widened in shock. She tried to turn her head to look at him but he held her too tightly was was too close to see his face, “What? No! You can’t do that!”

“Oh yes I can,” she could hear the smirk in his voice, “My company, my rules little builder.”

Terra was sure he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He was dead serious, he wanted to ruin her! Growling out a curse Terra tried to turn in his grasp so she could throw a punch at his face, “You’re a monster Gust! Let. Go. Of. Me!”

“Gladly.”

Terra cried out as he shoved her away from him. She stumbled forward and crashed into the Dee Dee stop that was still on the assembly station. The structure toppled with her as she collided with it and broke under her weight, pieces shattered beneath her as she landed hard on her hands and knees.

Terra turned and glared at Gust from the wreckage as he adjusted his pants and casually stepped off the platform. He turned and eyed her with a smug smile, “You should’ve listened to me Terra. I’m going to enjoy watching you fall from that pedestal this town has place you on. Your ranking will plummet along with your reputation. Higgins will be very surprised when he suddenly finds himself in the top spot once again, all because you couldn’t follow my simplest little instruction.”

Terra stumbled to her feet as anger coursed through her, “I’m not going to fail you slimy weasel! I don’t need your crummy upgrades. I can do this on my own!”

Gust’s rich laughter filled the air, “God I certainly do love your fire Terra. If I wasn’t so mad at you right now I’d probably kiss you. You better hurry now and run along to Presley before the Commissions Guild closes. You’ll be needing as many D Grade commissions you can get before Higgins out preforms you and drives you out of business.”

At that very moment Terra lost all control of her temper. Reaching down she snatched up her hammer and chucked it as hard as she could at his smug face.

“Hey!” Gust ducked as the hammer flew over his head and bounced across the dirt road beyond. He whipped around, “How dare you attack me! I should have you arrested!”

“You want to fight Gust?!” Terra snarled as she grabbed the zipper on her jacket and tore it open, “Then fine let’s fight!” she pulled her jacket off her arms and threw it on the lawn. Kicking the ruined Dee Dee stop aside she stood in the middle of her assembly station and held her fists out in front of her, “I’m tired of your games! Get your smug ass up here and lets do this! It’s about time someone beat your spoiled privileged face into the ground!”

Gust’s body stiffened as his eyes slowly scanned her body from head to toe. His pupils grew wide as the color of his jade green eyes turned a dark emerald, “Don’t be a fool,” he said in a hoarse voice, “You can’t take me on. I’ll destroy you.”

“I can and you won’t,” she sneered as she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her, “I bet you’ve never gotten into a fight with a Barnarock girl before. Let’s see what you got pretty boy!”

She watched as he slowly unbutton his blue jacket and shrugged it off, his eyes never leaving her face. Her eyes quickly snapped to the sculpted muscles of his chest and arms that pushed against the thin white fabric of his shirt. Damnit! Of course he had to have a perfect body underneath that suit! She hated how she suddenly felt the need to run her hands over his lean muscles just to see how hard they really were.

He dropped his jacket on the ground and took a step towards her and then another like he was in some sort of trance. Although her eyes were glued to his face she couldn’t help but notice the way his body moved with the grace of a predator underneath his cloths. When he reached to the edge of the platform he stopped and stared at her.

Terra held her fighting stance but began to fidget under his intense gaze. “What’s wrong?” she shouted with less confidence than she would’ve liked, “Don’t tell me after all that hot air you’ve been blowing you’re going to chicken out on me!”

It alarmed her how quiet he’d suddenly gotten. Why the hell was he just staring at her? She can see his jaw flex as he ground his teeth and hear his heavy breaths through his nostrils. His long arms twitched at his sides as though he was restraining himself from grabbing her again. Why the hell wasn’t he attacking her?

Suddenly he closed his eyes and shook his head, “No,” his voice was so quiet she could barley hear him.

“What?” Terra squeaked, “What do you mean _no_?!”

“This is not a good idea,” he murmured as if speaking only to himself. He opened his eyes again he looked at her with an almost panicked desperation, “I’m not going to let you draw me in you little temptress! Stay the hell away from me and my family or I’ll run you out of Portia for good!”

Before Terra could respond he abruptly about-faced and snatched his jacket up from the ground. She watched in shock as Gust tore up the road like he was running for his life and disappeared through the town gates. She slowly lowered her fists.

_What the hell just happened?_

~~~~*~~~~

_Meanwhile in Vega 5..._

A pale, dark haired boy sat within his office cubicle quietly tapping away on his computer. It was late in the evening and most of the office had already left for the day. His chocolate brown eyes scanned over the mathematical equations that were sent to him by the mayor of Sandrock who was looking to start a long term project with their neighbor Portia and wanted his input. Already his sharp eyes spotted several mistakes in their equations which he quickly went to work correcting.

“Do you think we should invite him to have drinks with us?” a voice whispered from a few cubicles down.

“Who?” asked another voice.

“You know the guy who started here about a month ago. I think his name is Mint.”

Mint paused his typing at the sound of his name. His coworkers were talking about him again.

“I don’t know, doesn’t that guy seem a little... weird to you?”

“Well he is a brilliant engineer,” offered up a third voice, “and most of the good ones are pretty weird.”

“But he’s a whole other level of weird. The guy hardly speaks to anyone and just stares into space when he’s not napping. Kind of freaks me out if you ask me.”

“Yeah maybe it’s best if we don’t invite him, he’ll probably just kill the mood. Also I heard he won’t be sticking around long anyways. He usually only stays in a city for a month at a time before moving on. Let’s not waste or energy on a drifter like him.”

Mint sat in silences as he listened to the sound of footsteps pass his cubicle and made their way towards the elevator. Only when he heard the elevator doors close did he mutely continue with his work. He was used to people’s scorn by now. He’d learned to ignore it ever since he was a child. He knew he was different from the others and accepted who he was long ago. In his experience it was best not to allow himself to feel anger and contempt towards others for bad things tend to happen when he did.

Sighing to himself Mint opened up a new file of equations to review when a sudden sharp pain stabbed through his brain. He gripped his head and groaned loudly as the pain grew more and more intense. A buzzing sound rang in his ear and he swore he could hear a woman’s voice screeched through his mind.

_“... ALBERT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! GUST STOP HIM, YOU’RE BEING RIDICULOUS!!!...”_

An image of a beautiful woman’s face flashed in his mind. Her green eyes burned with anger and her long red hair flew around her head in thick waves. Mint let out a gasp as the moment vanished as quickly as it came but he could still feel the static in air around him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as a lingering headache started to bloom behind his eyes. He stared blankly at his blue computer screen in astonishment.

She... she was like him! There was another one out there and from the sounds of it she needed his help.

Mint took a few more moments to calm himself. Her sudden invasion stirred up the sleeping beast within himself and he had to make sure it was safely locked behind his mental barriers before even thought about going out into the streets. Taking a deep breath Mint opened his eyes and immediately logged out of his computer. As he stood he could already feel her weak psychic pull on him, enticing him to come find her. He stepped out of his cubicle and headed towards the elevator with no intention of ever returning.

_Don’t worry I’ve heard your call and I’m coming... my beautiful queen._


	4. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

Gust furiously ripped another large sheet of drafting paper from his drawing board and threw it in the now overflowing bin of flawed drafts. It was past midnight in the dark A&G Construction building and he was alone sitting under the light of his desk lamp futilely trying to finish the design his father wanted by the following night. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to envision the structure that could become the new Sandrock bridge but instead of seeing a beautiful architectural design he saw Terra’s beautiful face smiling seductively back at him. Groaning he slammed his forehead hard onto his drawing board, hoping to knock out his wayward thoughts.

Three days have passed since his flight from Terra’s and he was hoping this whole mess was behind him now. He had won the battle and now his life can get back to normal. But no! Everything was all wrong! Ginger was still furious and refused to speak to him, he was making amateur mistakes in his work which ate away at his confidence and worst of all he kept seeing Terra _everywhere_. He’d seen her running back and forth delivering commissions to the towns folk of Portia. It seemed she’s been taking on twice as many lower level commissions to make up for the fact he had denied her workshop upgrades. Every time their paths crossed she’d pointedly advert her eyes and pretend he wasn’t there. He wished he could do the same but every time he spotted her his eyes were glued to that perfectly round ass of hers.

Why couldn’t things just go back the way they were when he saw he as nothing more than a ragamuffin? And why was he suddenly feeling bad for banning her from A&G? The annoying feeling of guilt started to tug at his chest but he quickly squished it down. He stubbornly told himself he was in the right despite that his own conscious was nagging otherwise. He had told her to stay way from Ginger and when she disobeyed him he had to punish her for it. He couldn’t allow to let some lowly builder walk all over him even if she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

His body inadvertently shivered in his seat as he recalled their fight and the moment she threw off her jacket to challenge him to a fist fight. She was a vision of sexual fury. Her hair flew wildly in the wind, her honey gold eyes shone brightly like garnets and that tight white shirt of hers left nothing to the imagination. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to tackle her to the ground and press his iron rod between her legs. His body’s craving for her was so strong he’d been walking around with a partial hard-on for the last three days! Letting out another deep groan Gust pressed his hot face against the cool surface of his desk. He prayed that this will all soon pass as an uncomfortable memory. Ginger will eventually forgive him and his feelings for Terra will fade away, hopefully leaving him with his sanity intact.

Sighing in defeat he pulled his head away from his blank drawing board and decided to call it a night. Maybe after a good nights rest he would have a clearer head and be able to produce some actual work tomorrow. Turning off his light he left the A&G building and locked the door behind him. He strolled across the deserted Peach Plaza and headed towards his usual route home. As he passed his father’s office and crossed the old playground he noticed two figures approached him from the other end of the path. His face darkened as the silhouettes of Tuss and Huss, Portia’s most notorious scammers emerged from the shadows.

“Why it’s the mayor’s son Gust! How are you doing my boy?” Tuss greeted brightly with an oily smile.

Gust raised his brow in annoyance. He was too tired for this and did not want to waste what little energy he had on these two clowns, “What do you want?”

Tuss’s wiry mustache twitched, “Why do you think we want something? We were just enjoying a nightly stroll such as yourself.”

“Then don’t let me stop you,” Gust growled as he tried to push past them but Huss stepped in his way.

“Wait! Wait! Don’t be hasty,” Tuss bounded up to him, “Well we were actually wondering if you might need our assistance?”

“Assistance in what?” Gust frowned.

Tuss shrugged, “Well... we’ve notice you’ve been having some trouble with a certain lady builder in town, is that correct?”

Gust’s body stiffened, “Have you two vermin been spying on me?!”

“A little...” Huss nodded before receiving a smack from his brother, “Ow!”

“Ignore my brother, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” Tuss laughed awkwardly, “No, we just happened to be passing through when we heard the little shouting match you two were having and it was kind of hard not to notice you running from her workshop as if your pretty hair had caught fire.”

Gust felt his face flush.

“Since it’s obvious you two aren’t getting along might we offer you our services to take care of this little nuisance for you?” Tuss offered with a wolffish grin.

An unexpected surge of protectiveness filled Gust, “Don’t you dare touch Terra!”

“Now hear us out,” Tuss held his hands up submissively, “You know as well as we do that builder doesn’t belong here. She’s from Barnarock, a place that spawns nothing but low lives and ruffians. Why look at all the trouble she’s already caused! She’s made you look like a fool, Higgins is at his wits end with her stealing his commissions and think of your poor little sister? It won’t be long til she turns up somewhere injured or god forbid... dead! Now we know you’re a very busy man so we will graciously take up the task and help you by removing this pest, discreetly of course. All we ask in return is a small fee for our efforts.”

Rage filled Gust as he glowered at the two men. How dare they even consider hurting his Terra! Before Gust even realized what he was doing he grabbed Tuss by the collar of his cheap suit and pulled him up until they were practically nose to nose, “Stay the hell away from her you little rat or so help me I will end you!”

Huss made a move to grab Gust but Tuss quickly put his hand up to stop him. Gust was unnerved by the sudden smile that stretched over Tuss’s face, “Oh... I see now. You actually like having that little builder around don’t you pretty boy? Well, that certainly changes things...”

Gust’s face reddened as her shoved Tuss back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about! She means nothing to me!”

But Tuss’s smile wouldn’t leave his face as he smoothed his wrinkled jacket, “Oh I think she does, a lot in fact. I wonder what a little rich boy like yourself would pay to keep her safe?”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?” Gust growled in outrage.

“Hmm...” Tuss murmured as he scratched his pointy chin, “I would think you out of all people should know if you’re getting blackmailed,” Tuss turned towards Huss, “Isn’t that right Huss? Wasn’t that what we overheard Terra accusing him of?”

Huss’s mean beady eyes shined with glee, “Yep! Funny how karma seems to come back around don’t you think?”

Tuss tilted his head back towards Gust, “Alright then, new arrangement. Give us 120000 gols and we’ll leave your precious little builder alone.”

“I’m not paying you two shits a single cent!” Gust roared, “In fact I’m going to make sure you never step foot in this town again!”

A small flash of anger sparked in Tuss’s eyes but he quickly covered it with a toothy smile, “We see you need a little more time to think about this. We’ll drop by again later to see if you’ve reconsidered but don’t take too long or something unfortunate might happen to that pretty little builder of yours.”

“The hell you will!” Gust snarled as he ran at the two scoundrels but they quickly turned tale and bolted back into the shadows like the cockroaches they were. Their mocking laughter hung in the air as Gust who stood alone in the dark. His body shook with anger as he tried to think of what to do. He wanted to run to Terra’s workshop to warn her but he’d doubt she’d believe him after the blow up they just had. Knowing her she’d probably punch him in the face before he even got a word out.

Gritting his teeth Gust change his route and head towards Central Plaza where one of the Civil Corp members should be patrolling. The fact that he had to even go to the Civil Corps irritated him to no end. It was apparent they’ve been slacking off in their security duties since those two troublemakers were even in town to begin with. He was going to have a strong word with Arlo the next time he saw him.

The sky was an inky black by the time he made his way to the plaza. With all the shops closed it was so dark he could barley make out the stairs that lead up to the path to his home. He scanned the deserted plaza but did not see anyone around.

_Damn worthless security,_ Gust grumbled to himself, _they’re probably partying it up at the Round Table instead of out patrolling like they should!_

He was halfway across the plaza when movement by the Central Gate caught his attention. He stopped and stared but couldn’t see anything through the darkness. He had the sudden feeling like he was being watched. His eyes scanned the plaza. Were Tuss and Huss following him? After a moment of hesitation he continued on but was suddenly assaulted with a powerful rancid odor that invaded his nose. His hand flew over his face as he stifled a gag. He looked around with watery eyes.

Did something die nearby?

Desperate to get away from the smell he hurried for the stairs but another movement in his peripheral made him pause again. All of his internal alarms were going off, something was definitely following him. The sound of a twig snapping behind him made him whip around but he only found an empty street. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. He turned to make a sprint for the stairs but let out a startled cry as a huge grotesque face loomed an inch away from his. He staggered back and held his hands out before him.

_What the hell was that?!_

The creature before him looked as though it jumped right out of a nightmare. It’s slimy green skin was covered in puss filled boils. It’s large bulging eye was yellowish and peered at him with a wicked gleam. It’s deformed body though hunched was as tall Gust’s with long wiry muscles and the smell! The smell of decomposing flesh was enough to knock Gust unconscious! The creature carried with it a pair of huge industrial looking pliers which it pounded on the cobblestones with a cackling laugh.

Gust stared at the deranged looking creature in shock. He’s heard of these things before, Plierimps! Reports from Civil Corps claimed these creatures only dwelled in the depths of the Sewage Plant so what in the hell was one doing here in Portia?! 

The cackling creature sniffed it’s bulbous nose in Gust’s direction and licking it’s wide leathery lips. It raised its weapon over his head and swung at Gust’s head with surprising speed. Gust barely had time to dodge it. He ducked and ran to the side but came face to face with another Plierimp who made a grab at him. It took a firm hold of Gust’s blue sleeve and yanked, tearing the fabric from it’s seams. Gust twisted himself out of it’s hold and raised his fists to defend himself but suddenly found himself surrounded! He looked up to see several more Plierimps lumbering through the Central Gate, there were nearly a dozens of them!

“HELP!” Gust called out into the night as one darted at him. He moved to the side but another landed a painful kick in his lower back sending him sprawling forward. His knee scrapped hard on the ground, tearing a hole in his tailored pants. Pain bit into his palms and leg as he rolled to avoid another swing from a heavy plier. He tried to scramble back to his feet but meaty fists and blunt kicks started raining down on him in every direction. The surrounding mob cackled with glee as they beat him to a pulp.

“Shit HELP!” Gust gasped as he tried to cover his head from their blows. He looked up just as one of the imp’s foot slammed into his face. Blood poured out of his nose, splattering onto the cement.

_Damnit where was the Civil Corps when you needed them?! Was this how it was going to end for him? Being beaten to death by a bunch of smelly imps?!_

A hand grabbed Gust’s hair and yanked his head back as a slimy fist connected hard into his jaw causing more warm blood to flood his mouth. He fell back and rolled to his side as black spots started to cloud his vision. Through the bowing legs of his assailants he thought he saw a figure appear at the top of the stairs. He tried to open his mouth to call for help again but another blow to the ribs knocked out any remaining air he had left.

This was it. He was finished.

“What the - GUST?!”

His ears were ringing so loudly from the head trauma he couldn’t be sure if he heard correctly. Was that Terra’s voice? He squinted through his now swelling black eye. Terra was on the top of the stairs and she was looking down at him with a shocked expression. Her cloths were covered in a fine dust and arms full of relics from the Ancient Ruins. Dropping her plunder which clattered loudly down the steps she ran towards him, “Shit! Hold on I’m coming!”

“Terra no! Go get help!” Gust cried but one of the imps had spotted her and was already lumbering towards her. Before she had a time to react it dashed forward and backhanded her hard against the face. Terra’s body went flying across the plaza and landed with a sickening crack against the wall. Her body fell limply behind the bushes leaving a trail of blood on the wall’s surface.

Gust’s heart stopped. That impacted was hard enough to kill her, she could be dead! “Terra!” he croaked as he tried to get to his feet to run to her but one of the imps shoved him back and landed a knee to his midsection. He fell onto his back just as an imp landed on him, painfully pinning him to he ground.

“Where’s queenie....” it bellowed in Gust’s face, “We want queen!”

Gust cringed away at the foul odor of it’s breath, “W-What queen? We have no queen in Portia!”

Laughing hysterically in its broken cackle the imp raised his giant plier over his head to crush Gust’s skull in.

Gust closed his eyes preparing for his demise but then felt the imps body jerk above him and a shower of warm liquid rained down on Gust’s face. He opened his eyes to find the point of a iron blade sticking out through the imp’s chest. The imp looked at the protruding blade in shock before it’s body suddenly burst in a cloud of chemical gas.

Gust stared up as the gas cleared reveling Terra standing over him with her sword held in two hands. The Plierimp’s green blood splattered her cloths and her face looked murderous.

“Terra,” Gust choked in relief, “You’re-”

Terra suddenly reached down and yanked him up to his feet by his shirt, “There’s no time!” she shoved him towards the stairs just as another imp came at her, “Run to Civil Corp and get help. I’ll hold them off.”

“But!”

“Do as I say Gust!” Terra snarled as she sliced through an imp that tried to pounce on her.

Gust turned and ran for the stairs but the sound of Terra’s battle cries and the snarls of the Plierimps made him stop. He turned to see her completely surrounded. There was no way she could defend them all on her own. Gust quickly looked around. He had to help her! His eyes quickly scanned the litter of items Terra had abandoned on the stairs. He spotted a metal pipe which he snatched up and ran back down into the plaza.

Terra was cutting through two imps at once and bracing herself for another but didn’t see the one creeping up behind her. Gust bolted at it and swung his pipe as hard as he could on top of it’s large cranium. The impact of his pipe cracked open the imp’s skull before it burst into chemical smoke.

Terra whipped around and looked at Gust in shock, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Watching your back!” Gust yelled as he hit another imp in the gut then twisted and slammed his elbow into it’s face.

“This is not the time for heroics jackass!” Terra snarled as she ducked a flying plier and landed a hard kick on the side of an imps head, “Get your ass up the stair and find the Civil Corps!”

“I’m not leaving you here alone Terra! So just deal with it!” Gust shot back as he shoved the end of his pipe into the eye of an approaching imp who cried out in pain and fell back in a puff of smoke.

Gust could hear Terra cursing his name to high heaven but he could already tell her stamina was depleting. There was no way he was leaving her side now. Whipping his pipe like a baton Gust kept the Plierimps from jumping Terra’s back while she cut them down one by one. They were both beaten and coated in slime but Gust could not help but look at Terra with awe. Any other girl would be fainting at the sight of these monsters but not Terra. No, she faced these villains with a fierceness of a fighter.

“Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?!” Gust asked as he threw an uppercut into an imp’s jaw.

Although Terra’s back was to him he could hear the smirk in her voice, “Well let’s just say Barnarock isn’t as friendly a place as Portia. You either learn to kick ass or get your ass kicked!” She swung her leg out and kicked an imp hard between the legs.

Gust felt something shift within him. God, where the hell has she been his whole life?! She was fucking perfect! Beautiful, resourceful, brave, everything anyone could ask for in a woman and like an idiot he tried to drive her away. He could no longer imagine a world without her by his side. He suddenly felt the need to make her laugh and to hold her when she cried. He wanted to wake up to next to her every morning and kiss her every night before bed. Holy shit! He was in love with her!

“Gust look out!”

Gust blinked out of his daze at the sound of her cry and suddenly found himself being tackled by her as something wizzed past him. They fell hard into the ground as Terra cursed in pain. The sound of something shattering the ground behind made Gust twist his head. A deadly looking dart made from an oversized syringe laid in shatters behind him. Its green liquid seeped out from the broken glass and sizzled on the cobblestone.

Terra leaned heavily into him and reached for her leg hissing in pain. Gust looked down to see a deep gash cut into her thigh.

“Are you hurt?” he asked as he held her close.

“I don’t think so, the dart just nicked me,” she cringed, “but we have bigger problems to worry about.”

He followed her gaze to the creature that appeared behind the mob of Plierimps. If possible it was even more terrifying than the Plierimps. With large tubes of liquid poked out from it’s skeletal back, it’s face was covered by a horrifying leather gas mask and it’s head was missing it’s scalp, leaving it’s yellow brain exposed to the elements. It lumbered towards them as it busily reloading it’s weapon.

Gust’s face paled, “What the hell is that?”

“A Masked Fiend,” Terra groaned as she pushed herself off of him and got back to her feet. Keeping her eye on their new opponent she held her sword in front of her, “Those darts are full of poison. If you get hit with one you’re pretty much a goner. I need to take him out, now. Stay down Gust, you’re too tall and will make an easy a target.”

Gust opened his mouth to protest but Terra was already crouching low and running towards the Masked Fiend. The creature aimed his gun at Terra and fired but Terra deflected the lethal dart with her sword before jumping into the air and slamming her iron blade deep into its wretched mask. It let out a hoarse screech before dropping it’s weapon and evaporating in a cloud of smoke like it’s fellow attackers.

The remaining Plierimps stilled and looked at the pile of goop that was once the Masked Fiend. With fearful squawks they quickly turned tail and ran back out the Central Gate.

Gust sucked in air through his swore lungs as he looked around in confusion, “What the hell just happened? Why are they just running away?”

“The Plierimps are natural cowards so after their heaviest hitter is destroyed they usually flee the scene,” Terra heaved a labored breath and wiped the sweat from her brow, “I think we are safe at least for tonight.” Securing her sword to her back holster Terra limped over to Gust and helped him get to his feet. He tried to gently wrap his arm around her shoulder so she can use him for support but she immediately stepped away, putting some distance between them.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Gust took in her gashed leg, bloody knuckles and bleeding forehead. She suffered all of that for him. She’d saved his life, despite everything he’s done to her.

Gust took a step towards her, “Terra I-”

“Are you alright?” she spoke over him as she looked him up and down.

“I-I’ve been better,” Gust tried to smile but the movement of his bruised jaw made him wince.

Terra regarded him with a straight face, “You should have Dr.Xu look at you. You look like shit.”

“Yeah... I-I guess I do,” Gust quietly murmured as he self consciously tried to smooth his blood-caked bangs away from his face.

Terra looked towards the Central Gate, “When you get up the stairs you should find Arlo and tell him what happened. I’ll go check the outer wall to make sure there aren’t anymore lurking around.” Without waiting for his response Terra turned and headed for the gate.

Gust immediately took noticed the heavy limp in her step, “Wait! You’re hurt. Let me take you to see Dr.Xu with me.”

“I’m fine,” Terra said without stopping.

Gust chased after her across the plaza, “No you’re not. Please let me help you!”

“I don’t want or need your help Gust,” Terra said forcefully, “Leave me alone.”

“Damnit Terra! Would you just stop?” Gust grabbed her arm to twist her around, “Please just let me- _oof!_ ”

Gust blinked in shock as Terra’s fist suddenly slammed hard into his gut. His body folded over as he dropped to his knees gasping for air. Tear’s welled up in is eye as he looked up into Terra’s cold, hard glare.

“Don’t you _ever_ touch me again,” her voice shook with rage, “The last person in the world I’d want help from would be you Gust! You think we could suddenly be buddies now? After all the shit you’ve pulled?! You’ve insulted me, put me down and even blackmailed me! You are the most horrible man I’ve ever met! You’re just lucky I’m not the type of person who lets others get bullied or I’d left you to the imps! If you really want to help me then stay the hell away from me!”

Gust wheezed on the ground as Terra turned limped away without looking back. He kept his eyes trained on her as she disappeared through the gate and didn’t look away even as the sound of running footsteps came up behind him.

Strong hands suddenly pulled him up by his arms.

“Gust! Blimey mate are you okay?” Arlo’s voice rang in his ear, “What happened?”

Gust slowly looked at Arlo who looked like he had just came from a fight as well.He had a large gash on his cheek and an open wound dripping from his chin down his neck. He opened his mouth but couldn’t bring himself to speak. He suddenly felt a raw emptiness inside. His throat burned as he tried to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

“Come on mate,” Arlo regraded him with worried blue eyes, “You look like you’re in shock. Let’s get you to Dr. Xu.”

Gust allowed Arlo to wrap his arm over his shoulder and half carry him up the steps. Gust remained silent. The beating his body took was nothing compared to the pain he suddenly felt ripping through his heart.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

Bright morning sunlight peeked behind the closed shutters of Gust’s otherwise dark room. It was almost 10am and Gust couldn’t bring himself to leave his bed. He stared off into nothingness as the muffled sounds of Russo’s voice echoed up from downstairs. Curling into a tight ball under his bedsheets he buried his face in his pillow and wished he could go back in time to rewrite the past.

The feeling of sorrow mixed with exhaustion robbed him of his sleep, his mind refusing to stop turning over the events that took place the night before. After Dr.Xu patched him up and gave him herbs to stop the swelling Arlo filled him on the other events that transpired that night. Another group of Plierimps had wandered into Peach Plaza which drew all the members of Civil Corps to the west side of town during Gust’s attack. They didn’t know what provoked the Plierimps to venture into Portia but Arlo assured him he was throwing all of the Civil Corp’s efforts into discovering the reason and prevent future attacks.

Gust had only half listened to the Civil Corp leader’s report, his mind to preoccupied with worrying over Terra. When Arlo finally finished his report to bid themfarewell Gust had stopped him and told him to check on her. Ever since he watched her limp away through the Central Plaza gates all Gust could think about was her lying in pain somewhere without anyone to help her. He also told Arlo that Tuss and Huss were back in town and were looking to cause trouble with Terra. Although she was as tough as nails he was afraid in her hurt state she’d make an easy target for the two scammers.

Gust swallowed his sore throat as her last angry words to him replayed over and over in his mind. Her declaration hurt more that the fists of a hundred Plierimps. And worst still he knew she was entirely justified in her feelings. He did not deserve the affections of a woman he purposely set out to ruin. All she ever wanted was to be his lonely little sister’s friend and he punished her for it.

_He was a horrible man and she had every right to hate him..._

A soft knock on his bedroom door pulled him out of his downward spiraling thoughts, “Master Gust, will you be coming down for breakfast?” Russo asked from the other side.

Gust sighed from beneath the blankets, “No...”

“Is everything alright sir?” Russo asked with a hint of worry.

“Yes...” Gust somberly replied. He did not want his family to see his bruised face or beaten body. He was ashamed of himself and wasn’t ready to face them.

“Oh, all right then. Well there’s some extra bagels and lochs in the fridge if you change your mind. I’ll be heading to the river for Fishing Day to meet with Master Gale and I’ll be taking QQ with me. Is there anything you’d like me to get while I’m out?”

“No thank you Russo,” Gust answered impassively.

“Okay,” the butler said with uncertainty, “I’ll see you at dinner then.”

Gust listened as Russo’s footsteps retreated from the door and down the stairs. When Gust heard the sound of the front door closing he sat up in bed. He’d forgot it was Fishing Day today. The whole town will probably be down there. He wondered if Terra was there and if she was doing alright. Did Arlo find her? Did he tell her about Tuss and Huss?

Groaning he pushed himself from the bed and walked over to the full length mirror on his closet door. His pale completion made the large purple and blue bruises across his bare chest stand out like an eyes sore and his face was covered in scratches and dark spots. He lightly touched his black eye and split lip, hissing in pain. Terra had been right, he did look like shit. Unlike Arlo who’s own battle scars made him look handsomely rugged Gust looked like some preppy school boy who’d just had his ass kicked for his lunch money.

At the thought of Arlo his eyes widened at his own reflection. _Oh my god, what have I done?_

What was he thinking asking Arlo to look for her? Out of all the men in town he sends one of Portia’s handsomest men to check on Terra?! _Stupid!_ Gust has seen how the entire town’s female population drooled over him. He was a walking sex symbol who was so painfully oblivious of the fact it made the ladies want him even more. And like an idiot Gust just sends the man to Terra like some express delivery of her own personal white knight! He even rides a white horse for crying out loud!

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Gust cursed as he ran his hands through his tangled hair. The image of her falling helplessly into Arlo’s strong arms was to much for him to bare. He didn’t care if it was before noon, he needed a stiff drink.

Not even bothering to throw on a shirt Gust left his room and headed to the kitchen where he knew his father like to hide his good brandy. As he reached the bottom of the stairs a soft sigh from the living room caught his attention. He turned to see Ginger sitting at her usual place on the couch staring off into space. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were red as though she’d been crying. She has not spoken a word to him since he ordered Albert to carry her from Terra’s house. She had been so humiliated and mortified by the whole ordeal she had locked herself in her room for days. He was glad to see she finally came out but the look of sorrow and loss on her face stabbed Gust right in the heart.

As if sensing his presents Ginger blinked out of her trance and looked at him. At first she frowned after realizing it was him and not Russo standing in the entryway but then her expression turned to horror as she took in his battered body, “Gust?! What on earth happened to you?”

Gust looked down at the floor, ashamed for forgetting himself and not put on a shirt. He didn’t want his sister to see his injuries, to see his weakness. “I... I had a crazy night,” he mumbled as he scratched his neck.

Ginger leaned forward, “What happened? Were you mugged?!”

“No, nothing like that.”

Ginger sat back and eyed him with a scrutinizing gaze, “Did... did Terra do that to you?”

The mention of Terra made his throat tighten, “No, Terra didn’t do this. In fact she saved my life last night.”

Ginger’s eyes widened, “She did?”

“Yeah,” Gust’s voice cracked, “Ginger I...” he closed his eyes against the feeling of burning tears, “I am sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I have been a terrible brother to you and a horrible person to your friend. I don’t know if things will ever be right between us but I _promise_ to try harder. I swear. I’ll stop trying to control your life. Just please don’t push me away...”

Gust kept his eyes squeezed shut, to afraid of looking up and seeing the same burning hatred from Terra shining through his own sister’s eyes. His body suddenly jerked as the feeling of soft arms wrapped around his torso. His eyes flew open in surprise to find Ginger leaning her forehead against his chest. Letting out a shaky sigh he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. 

“You’re an idiot,” she mumbled against him.

“I know,” he sniffed.

They stood like that for a long moment before Ginger pulled away, “Sit with me and tell me everything that happened.”

Gust numbly nodded as he allowed Ginger to guide him to the couch by the hand. He slumped down next to her and told her about his run in with Tuss and Huss, the Plierimps swarming Central Plaza, Terra’s heroic rescue and lastly her rejection.

Ginger sat in shocked silence and didn’t say a single word. When he was finished her knuckles had turned white from her hands clutching her dress, “Is Terra alright? Where is she now? We have to tell Civil Corps about Tuss and Huss!”

“I already did and they’re looking for them,” Gust said rubbing his face with his hands, “And as for Terra I don’t know if she’s okay. She wouldn’t let me take her to Dr.Xu and she made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. I ended up sending Arlo to check on her.”

Ginger let out a heavy sigh, “Well I don’t blame her for laying into you the way she did. You have been pretty horrible to her.”

Gust hung his head in shame, “I know, I was completely in the wrong and I have no idea if she’ll ever speak to me again.”

Ginger’s head whipped to him in shock, “Wow, you actually admit you were wrong? You never admit when you’re wrong.”

“Yeah well, I guess it took the right woman to finally beat some sense into me,” Gust sighed, “And now I’ve lost her forever.”

Ginger reached over and patted his head, “Oh Gust, she might forgive you in time. You’ll just have to show her you’re not a complete ass-wad.”

Gust looked at his sister with wide eyes, “Where did you learn that word?!”

A cheeky smile crept over Ginger’s face, “Terra taught it to me.”

He stared at his sister before an unexpected chuckle bubbled up from his chest, “Okay, I’ll try to reform my ass-wad ways then.”

“You better,” Ginger smiled but then her face grew serious, “Gust do you know why I chose Terra to be my best friend out of all the other girls in town?”

He blinked at her in surprise, “No. Why?”

She let out a sad sigh, “Because she didn’t forget me.”

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You’re so oblivious dear brother,” Ginger said as she poked one of the bruises on his cheek, “You forget before I met Terra I had followed your advice and tried to befriend the some of the other girls in town. Although they were nice, if not dreadfully boring, they would eventually stop coming by, all of them.”

Gust frowned, “Really? When did this happen? I have no memory of that at all.”

“Of course you didn’t, you were locked away in your room thinking up designs for your buildings. And with dad always out and Russo busy running errands I was left here by myself practically all the time. I think perhaps my condition made them uncomfortable spending time with me. Maybe they thought they’d somehow catch whatever it is I have so they slowly stopped coming over and started ignoring my invitations. It was easier for them to forget I exist than have to see my declining health everyday. I felt like I’d turn into a ghost that haunted this house,” her bottom lip trembled slightly as a solitary tear ran down her cheek, “I... I was so depressed for such a long time but then one day a new builder appeared. She stopped by one day and then came back the next day and the next. She actually cared what I had to say and seemed genuinely interested in me. She was not just being nice out of pity like those other girls, she really wanted to be my friend. Now I only hope she still does...”

Gust felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world. How could he have not realize what had been happening in his very own home? This whole time he’s been strutting around making proclamation of wanting a friend suitable for his sister when all the women in town had already shunned her. Yet Terra’s been there all along and despite his best efforts to drive her away proved to be the only true friend Ginger ever had. In that moment he made a promised to himself, things were going to change starting now.

Sliding forward Gust place his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear with his thumb, “Ginger I don’t think you have to worry. Terra will not give up on you.”

Ginger sniffed her red nose, “I hope you’re right.”

“I know I am,” a bitter smirk spread over his bruised lips, “I even think I have a broken rib from her to prove it.”

Ginger took a deep, stabilizing breath before looking him in the eye. “Gust I’m planning to stop by her workshop tomorrow,” she declared and paused, daring him to fight her on the matter.

Gust stared at her for a moment then slowly nodded, “Okay, I’ll not stand in your way.”

Ginger smiled then hesitated, “You... you may come with me if you promise to behave. I think Terra would be more willing to hear your apology if I’m there.”

He felt his heart speed up in his chest, “Really? You’d do that for me? Why?”

“Well,” Ginger shrugged before giving him an appraised look, “I can tell you really like her.”

Gust felt his face turn bright red, “Um... well I-I do but I know she’s your friend and I don’t want to make things awkward between you two...”

Ginger laughed out loud, “Stop worrying! I don’t mind if you want to date Terra. She seems like the perfect match for you and I want to see my idiot brother happy.”

Gust let out a reliving breath,“You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that Ginger. I promise to do everything I can to make both you and Terra happy.”

She smiled, “I know you will,” a sudden rapping on the front door caused Ginger to look up, “Were you expecting someone? I thought everyone was at the river for Fishing Day.”

“No,” Gust stilled then straightened in his seat, “Do you think it could be Terra?”

Ginger shrugged, “Perhaps, maybe she’s come to tell me what a jerk you are.”

Gust’s shoulders sank, “Yeah, that sounds about right.” He stood up and suddenly remembered he didn’t have a shirt on. _Crap! She can’t see me like this!_

“Ginger can you answer the door? I need to grab a shirt!” He was bolting up the stairs before she had a chance to answer. His heart galloped in his chest as he grabbed a clean white shirt from his dresser and dashed back out of his room. He was probably the last person she wanted to see but he had to make sure she was alive and well. Whether she wanted him or not he intended to grovel at her feet and beg for forgiveness.

He was pulling the shirt over his head while trying not to brake his neck rushing down the stairs when the voices at the door reached him. The little bubble of hope inside him sadly deflated when an obviously male voice spoke.

“Why hello young lady, is your brother home?”

Gust’s protective instincts viciously kicked into gear as he skidded into the living room to see Tuss and Huss standing at the door. Rage filled him as he pulled Ginger behind him and blocked the doorway with his body, “What the hell are you two doing here?!”

Tuss’s beady eyes scanned Gust’s face, “Yikes! Looks like someone had a rough night, aye Huss?”

Huss nodded his bulbous head, “Hehe... looks like he got the snot beat out of him Tuss.”

“Get out of here before I call Civil Corps!” Gust growled and tried to slam the door in their faces but Huss’s big hand shot out, forcing it back open.

“Now, now, don’t be hasty,” Tuss grinned, “We just stopped by to get our money then we’ll be on our merry way.” 

“How dare you!” Ginger’s voice shrieked from behind Gust, “We will not let you hurt Terra! You’ll- _ouch!_ ” she suddenly grabbed her head and cringed, “my head!”

“Ginger!” Gust quickly turned and put his arm around her, “I’ll handle this. Don’t get yourself worked up. It’s not good for you.”

“We can’t let them get away with this,” she mewed in pain as she looked up at him with a pale face. Her shaking legs suddenly gave out beneath her and Gust had to catch her before she fell to the floor. He swung her into his arms and turned to see Tuss and Huss letting themselves in. They closed the door behind them and locked it.

Tuss chuckled in his throat, “Oh, poor little thing. We don’t want to cause her anymore distress so why don’t you be a good boy and fetch us our money, hm? We wouldn’t want to have to beat it out of you in front of your little waft of a sister.”

Gust bared his teeth as he held Ginger close to him. His mind raced as he tried to think of what to do when a sudden familiar rancid smell filled his nose. Something moved into the entryway from the kitchen and Gust let out a startled curse as he backed up into the living room wall.

Tuss and Huss both gave him perplexed looks before they turned and gasped as three Plierimps lumbered towards them.

“What the hell are those?!” Tuss shrieked as he stumbled back into his brother.

“Monsters!” Huss bellowed.

Gust clung to Ginger as she weakly held onto him and stared at the creatures in fright, “G-gust? What on earth is happening?”

“I don’t know, just try to stay calm Ginger and try not to pass out,” Gust swallowed, “I won’t let them touch you.”

The Plierimps slowly made their way into the living room, their bulbous eyes scanning the room and sniffing the air. Tuss and Huss backed away until they were pressed up against the wall next to Gust.

One of the imps sniffed at QQ’s empty bed and licked it’s lips, “Mmm...pigggyy,” it grinned as it slobbered all over the floor.

Gust couldn’t speak, he too was to much in shock to make sense of this. Plierimps only traveled at night so why the hell were they here during the day and what were they looking for? One of the Plierimps looked up at him and peered inquisitively at Ginger in his arms. He hit his fellow imp in the arm and motioned his head towards her.

Gust’s eyes grew wide with horror. Fuck! He quickly put Ginger on the floor behind him and held his fists out, “Tuss, Huss if you want your gols then help me protect Ginger!”

“Are you insane!” Tuss snarled at him, “we can’t take on these monsters!”

“T-They’ll eat us alive,” Huss cried practically wetting himself.

But Gust held his ground as the imps closed in. This might be the end but damnit he wasn’t giving up without a fight!


	6. Sticky Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

_Earlier that same morning..._

Terra groaned as the alarm when off on her nightstand. Her body protested with pain as she lifted herself from the mattress and hissed as her injured leg began to throb. Last night had messed her up. It had been a long while since she fought so many Plierimps. She inspected the gash in her thigh and let out a sigh of relief when she couldn’t see any indications that the green poison had made its way into the wound. If it had she wouldn’t be able to feel her leg at all. She had been extremely lucky, a direct hit by one of the Masked Fiend darts was known to be fatal.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Terra went to her small wooden table and opened the chest that contained all her gols. She frowned at the minuscule pile. Things were going to get tight for her moving forward or until she can find someone who can upgrade her workshop. The way things were going now she’d be out of money by the end of the month. With Gust’s banishing her from A&G she had to work twice as hard just to cover the Commission Guild’s membership fee. If she couldn’t pay the membership fee she’d lose her license and eventually her livelihood. Presley might be able to wave the fee for her for a month or so but she knew that would put him in an awkward position and she didn’t want to do that to her friend.

She let out a frustrated breath as her mind filled with conflicting thoughts. She was angry at herself for losing a whole day’s worth of mining items to help the one person who’d made her life so difficult but also glad she was there to save Gust’s sorry ass. Although she hated him with every fiber of her being she knew how much Ginger would suffer if she lost him. He may be the biggest jerk in the world but Terra had to admit Gust loved Ginger very much, even if his love turned him into an obsessively controlling prick.

However, something about last night nagged at her. Why the hell did Gust stay by her side instead of running for help? And why was he acting so concerned for her after the fighting was over? Was he just trying to lull her in a false sense of security so he can screw her over even more later down the road? She wouldn’t put it past him. The guy was like one of those classically cunning villains who was as dangerous as he was sexy. And damnit, despite everything she still found him as sexy as hell.

When he held her against his lean body after she pushed him out of the way of the poisonous dart electricity had run through her system and pooled right between her legs. Even with all the animosity boiling within her she still found the man extremely alluring and even more so with his disheveled, battle harden look after the fight. She couldn’t help but notice his strength and agility when he fought against the imps with nothing more than a metal pipe. Even after receiving a thorough beating beforehand he still had the stamina to keep going.

_God, what would he be like all fired up between the sheets?!_

Terra’s face suddenly grew hot. It mortified her when she had a dream of him last night. In her dream Gust had pulled her into his hard embrace and plundered her mouth in a wild kiss that made her toes curl. An unwanted shiver ran through her body which she quickly stamped the thought down. What was wrong with her?! She should be wanting to punch his face in not hump his brains out! It frightened her how much she wanted a man who was so sinisterly manipulative and unpredictable. Maybe she should talk with Dr. Xu about some therapy sessions later to cure this destructive fascination she has for him.

Terra groaned as she rubbed her temples and tried to clear her flustered thoughts but all that did was allow the memory of her last moments with Gust to push their way forward. His sudden caring concern for her was too much for her to handle so she lashed out and knocked the air out right of him. She knew punching the mayor’s son was probably not the smartest thing she’d ever done in her life and then adding a tongue lashing on top of it didn’t help either. She should’ve walked away with her dignity in tacked but a part of her just had to let him know how much he’d hurt her. She did not even stay to see if her words got through to him, she just had to getaway.

She was annoyed when she didn’t run into anymore Plierimps that night because she needed to take her aggression out on something. When she finally got back home she was surprised and a little panicked when she found Arlo waiting by her front door. She was afraid Gust sent the Civil Corps to arrest her for assaulting him. After the insult she’s administered to both his ego and body it wouldn’t be surprising if Gust wanted her locked away for good. However, Arlo was just there at Gust’s request to check on her and warn her that Tuss and Huss were looking to start more trouble so she should stay on her guard.

Once again she’d been completely thrown for a loop. Why the hell did Gust care if she was okay?! He’d made such a huge deal about her keeping away from Ginger she’d thought he’d be happy if she died somewhere in a ditch so she’ll never bother his precious sister again.

With another sigh, she forced herself to stop dwelling on the train wreck that was last night and focus on this new day. Whatever Gust’s intentions were she neither wanted to know nor cared, she had a lot of other things to worry about. Terra looked up at the calendar that hung from the wall. Today was Fishing Day which meant she had an opportunity to make some extra much-needed gols. If she could catch a Catfish King or two she’d have a little financial cushion for the upcoming month.

Terra began searching through the wooden storage chests around the house looking for her fishing pole and bait. By the third chest, she found them next to Ginger’s pink umbrella. Terra forgot she had stored it away after Ginger was carried off by Albert on Gust’s orders. Terra ran her hand over it and wondered how Ginger was doing. She looked at the clock on the wall. She still had a few hours before the Fishing Day competition began which gave her some time to visit Ginger and return it to her. Terra was serious when she told her she’d continue fighting for their friendship. Gust might have to have Civil Corps lock her away if he thought she’d stop seeing her friend.

Gathering the umbrella, bait, and fishing pole Terra headed for the door but paused and looked at her sword leaning against her bed frame. She doubled back and strapped the sword onto her back. These were unpredictable times and with both rogue Plierimps lurking around and scammers targeting her to make a quick buck she wanted to make sure she’d be ready for anything.

~~~~*~~~~

The air was growing warm by the time Terra made it to the mayor’s home. Everyone was down by the river getting ready for Fishing Day which made the town practically empty. As she climbed the steps to the front door she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_Okay, Terra you can do this. You’re just here to see Ginger. If Gust is there just ignore him. Try to keep things civil for Ginger’s sake._

She raised her hand to knock but paused when the smell of a hideous odor seeped through the door.

“What the hell are those?!” she heard what sounded like Tuss’s voice shriek from the inside.

Alarm bells went off in Terra’s head. What the hell was Tuss doing here? Crouching low Terra snuck over to the window and carefully peeked in. Gust was holding Ginger in his arms who looked like she was on the verge of fainting. He along with Tuss and Huss were being backed into the corner of the living room by three Plierimps!

Shit, what the hell did she walk into?! Whatever it was she had to get Ginger and Gust out of there fast!

Setting down the umbrella and fishing pole she reached for the front door handle and gave it an experimental twist. It was locked, she’ll have to go in through the back. Staying low Terra crept towards the back of the house and when she reached the corner she silently cursed as she spotted a Masked Fiend guarding the back door. Its skeletal body leaned against the door as it let out a heavy sigh of boredom and shot at a butterfly fluttering across the lawn.

She eyed the deadly gun with its putrid glowing green darts. Damnit! Things have just gotten a lot deadlier. She was afraid to engage the Fiend without attracting the others so she’ll have to find a way to distract it somehow and hopefully get it away from the door. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her bag of bait. As quietly as she could she dumped the bag of worms on the ground and watched them crawl across the lawn.

_Sorry, little guys your sacrifice won’t be in vain._

She watched as the Fiend caught sight of the worms and took aim as target practice but sadly it didn’t move from its position. Damnit to hell! She crept back and looked for another way in. A movement up above caught her attention. She looked up to see the white curtains swaying out of an open window on the second story. A rain gutter drain ran parallel to the window was just within its reach. Trying to be as quiet as possible Terra carefully started to scale the drain, praying her weight won’t snap it from its supports.

She held her breath when she was within reach of the window. She reached for the windowsill when the drain groaned beneath her weight and a bolt popped from the wall. The shooting sounds from the Masked Fiend stopped and were replaced with footsteps making their way towards Terra’s side of the house. Cursing she lunged for the sill and grabbed it. With a grunt, she heaved herself up and rolled through the window just as the Masked Fiend turned the corner.

Terra somersaulted onto the top of a messy bed just as the sound of the Masked Fiend’s footsteps rounded the house. She held her breath as she listened to it search around and only when the Fiend’s heavy footsteps disappeared back towards the rear of the house did she let out a breath.

That was close.

Sitting up she let her eyes adjust to the dim light of the room. She picked up on the room’s contemporary decor. A large drawing desk stacked with papers sat in the corner. Pencils, protractors, and t-squares littered the floor. Hand-painted canvases of sunsets and Portia’s coastline hung all around the room. Terra’s eyes grew large. This was Gust’s room.

Out of all the rooms to land in she had to land in his! She looked down at his bed. The rumpled sheets smelled like him, like a clean smell with a hint of sandalwood. Feeling herself blush Terra quietly slid off the bed and made her way across the room hoping to not step on any creaking floorboards that’ll give her presents away.

Stepping into the hallway she got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the stairs and looked down. Two of the Plierimps were standing guard to the living room entryway. Their rancid smell wafted up to her, making her eyes water. She needed to draw them away but how? She didn’t know much about Plierimps only that they smelled really bad, would disappear into chemical gas once killed, and would eat almost anything. It was a good thing QQ wasn’t here.

Terra chewed her bottom lip. The little pig... now that might be something.

Crawling back into Gust’s room Terra placed herself behind the door and unsheathed her sword. It was a stupidly crazy idea but desperate times called for desperate measures. Cupping her hand to her mouth she began to make frantic oinking sounds.

“Pigggiee....” one of the Plierimps grunted from downstairs.

“Yummy pigggie...” the other grunted.

“No piggie now. Queen first then piggie,” the third growled at his comrades.

“But me hungry now,” the other whined, “Me just have a taste.”

“No me taste first!” there was a sound of a struggle followed by the racing of footsteps up the stairs. Terra pressed her back against the wall and tried not to gag as the Plierimp’s odor grew stronger. Two of the Plierimps lumbered into the room and tilted their heads like lizards looking for their snack. When it was obvious the third stayed downstairs Terra slowly pushed the door closed behind them. At the sound of its soft click, the imps turned in surprise.

“Well hello boys,” Terra smiled, “Nice of you to stop by.” She darted forward, stabbing the one closest to her in the chest. It grunted in surprise right before it burst into a chemical cloud. The second one swung its plier at her but Terra ducked out of the way and kicked at it’s exposed knee. As the creature’s leg buckled beneath it Terra raised her sword over her head and brought it down onto the Plierimp’s neck, slicing its head clean off its shoulders. The imps body fell back spraying smelly yellow goo all over Terra and Gust’s room before exploding into chemical smoke like its companion.

Terra wiped the goop from her face and cringed at the sticky mess that now covered Gust’s beds, walls, and drawing desk. Ugh... he’s going to be so pissed when he sees this.

There was a sudden crash downstairs followed by a cry. Slipping over the goo Terra ran down the stairs and skidded into the living room. Gust was wrestling with the last Plierimp on the floor. He pinned the imp underneath him and savagely beat his face in with his fist. “Don’t you,” slam! “ever,” wack! “come near,” crack! “my sister,” smack! “AGAIN!”

Ginger held herself up against the wall, trying to keep upright while Tuss and Huss held each other as they stared at the struggling pair with horror. 

Ginger looked up and spotted Terra across the room. Her eyes grew round as she saw the imp blood dripping from her clothes, “Terra!”

The sound of Ginger’s cry made Gust pause in his assault and look up which gave the imp enough time to clobber him on the side of his head with its meaty hand. Gust cursed as the Plierimp threw him off and went right for Ginger.

Tuss and Huss shrieked in fright before scrambling out of the Plierimps way and ran for the front door. They fought with each other as they struggled to unlock it before Tuss shoved his brother behind him and ripped the door open. Without looking back he disappeared down the street with Huss trailing after him.

“Ginger get down!” Terra called as she darted at the imp. Ginger ducked into a tiny ball just as the imp reached her and Terra slashed her sword across it’s back. It bellowed in pain as it turned and threw its oversized plier at Terra’s head. Terra ducked as the plier flew over her and crashed into the kitchen.

“No!” Gust threw himself forward and grabbed hold of the imp’s waist to pull it back from his sister but the imp was determined to get to Ginger. It lifted its arm to strike Gust down but Terra ran forward and swung her sword at the imp’s raised arm. The blade sliced an inch over Ginger’s head and severed the imp’s forearm from its elbow. It waved it’s stump limb around wildly before Terra stuck it in the stomach. Yellow goo sprayed all over the living room and coated Ginger who cried out in disgusted horror. The Plierimp wobbled on its feet and goo gurgled out from its mouth before it fell to its demise in a cloud of chemical smoke.

Gust picked himself up off the ground as he stared at Terra with a mixture of relief and shock, “Terra, what are you... how did you?”

“There’s no time we have to leave!” Terra cried as she heard the sound of the back door being ripped open. The sound of the crash in the kitchen must’ve caught the Masked Fiend’s attention. Gripping her sword in her slippery goo covered fingers she pulled Ginger to her feet and pushed her towards Gust, “You two need to get out of here, now! I’ll hold it off as long as I can!”

Gust didn’t hesitate as he reached for Ginger and lifted her into his arms but just as he turned towards the door the Masked Fiend stepped into the living room. It spotted Gust’s tall frame and didn’t hesitate as it aimed and fire its deadly shot right at him. Time slowed as Terra felt her body move on its own accord. Ginger cried out and buried her head in her brother’s chest while Gust saw the deadly projectile flying towards him and turned his back to shield Ginger with his body.

“Gust!” Terra’s feet slipped on the goo covered floor as she barreled into him and pushed them out of the line of fire. Pain suddenly stabbed into Terra’s side as the dart punctured through her shirt and sunk into her skin. The force of the impact knocked her back and she landed painfully on the floor.

“Terra!” she heard Gust shout.

Terra tried to roll back to her feet but liquid fire rushed through her insides. Her body felt paralyzed as the poison began to seep through her system. Ginger was suddenly at her side looking down at her with tears streaming down her face. She vaguely felt her sword being pulled from her grasp followed by the sound of a screeching cry from the Masked Fiend. She felt the dart being ripped out of her side and a hand pressing against the wound but she knew it was already too late, the poison will claim her within the hour.

A fuzzy version of Gust came into her darkening view. He stood over her with globs of yellow chunks covered his face and her sword was firmly grasped in his hands. He dropped to his knees and held her face between his hands. His beautiful green eyes stared back at her in fear as he shouted something at her but all she could hear was the rushing sound of her blood in her head. She reached up to touch his face when a wave of agonizing pain suddenly shot through her body. Her back arched as her blood both boiled and froze at the same time. The pain was so immense her mind could hardly stand it and then in an instant, her entire world was suddenly engulfed in blackness.


	7. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

Terra was floating in darkness. Maybe she’d died and turned into a ghost? Being a ghost wasn’t too bad, at least she wouldn’t have to worry about money, commissions, or even brushing her teeth anymore. The darkness seemed infinite around her but sometimes she could make out flashes of light in the distance, like an approaching lightning storm. The sounds of muffled voices slowly grew closer. It sounded like someone was having a frantic conversation but the words were so faint she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She heard someone crying and then a lot of shouting. If only she could command her eyelids to open but they felt like they’d been glued shut. She took a deep breath as she felt her body going under again. When Terra woke up again it wasn’t as peaceful as the first time. This time it felt like her body had been hit by a truck, then tossed over a cliff, then thrown into an icy river and laid over a bed searing coals.

Yeah, she had better mornings.

She groaned and tried to take a deep breath but something was pressing down on her chest. Slowly she opened her heavy eyelids and squinted at the unfamiliar surroundings. This was not her home or her bed. She looked around as her eyes focused in the dim light. Most of the room was blocked by tall white folding screens positioned around the bed but from what she could see was a white tiled floor and walls painted a calming greenish-gray color with framed posters of human anatomy and medical informational charts. The air was cool and smelt strongly of disinfectant and herbs. When she moved her arm she felt a gentle pull and looked down to see a medical IV feeding liquid into her arm.

This must be Dr. Xu’s Clinic.

She looked down at her chest and saw a crown of golden blond hair blocking her vision. The sound of even breathing told her whoever it is was fast asleep. Did nurse Phyllis fall asleep on her during the night? A deep grunt came from the blond head as it stirred and turned. Terra’s eyes widened as she suddenly found Gust’s sleeping face a few inches from her own.

_What the hell was he doing here?!_

Anxiety flooded her body as she recalled her last moments before passing out. She had been at the mayor's house and there were Tuss, Huss, and Plierimps! Crap! She had practically destroyed his bedroom with goo and nearly decapitated Ginger when she tried to save her from the Plierimp! Was he waiting for her to wake up so he could lay into her for destroying his property and putting his sister in danger?

She looked around to see if anyone else was there but as far as she could tell they were the only two here. She wondered if the Civil Corps were waiting outside to take her to jail when she woke up. Terra inwardly sighed. There was no way she could sneak away with him using her chest as a pillow and her body felt so sluggish she doubted she could get very far anyways. She experimentally wiggled her legs and could barely feel a thing. She doubts her legs could even support her right now.

Her inner bubble of anxiety deflated into quiet acceptance. Well, if he wanted to tear her a new one might as well get it over with sooner rather than later. With her one arm pinned under his head, she lifted the other to poke him awake. “Gust?” her voice sounded gritty as though it hadn’t been used for a long time, “Hey Gust, wake up.”

“Mhm... just five more minutes... ” Gust sighed sleepily as he unconsciously snuggled his face into her bosom.

Terra’s cheeks flushed a deep red, “Gust wake up!” poking him even harder.

Gust’s eyelids slowly opened and his unfocused green irises peered at her over the curvature of her breast. He blinked blearily once then his pupils grew wide as they locked with hers. A red hue slowly crept into his cheeks, “Terra!” his head shot up, “You’re awake!”

Terra wearily stared up at him as she pressed herself into her pillow. She could see that his face had almost completely healed from the Plierimp attack. His dark purple bruises were now just yellow blemishes and his cuts now light pink scabs. How long had she been unconscious? “Yeah, I guess I am. Um... how long was I out?”

“Almost two weeks,” he said as his face paled, “Dr.Xu said so much poison had entered your system he wasn’t sure if he was capable of being you back.”

“Oh,” Terra mumbled awkwardly, “it was that bad huh?”

“Yeah, it was pretty bad,” Gust swallowed a lump in his throat, “I didn’t think... I mean we were afraid you wouldn’t pull through.”

Terra stared at the bobbing Adam’s apple in his throat before blushing and looking away.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Gust suddenly asked.

Terra swallowed her dry throat, “Water would be nice. Um, where’s Dr.Xu?”

“He had to go into town with Phyllis to get more supplies. I stayed behind to keep an eye on you. Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Gust stood and made his way around the screens. Terra noticed he was wearing a clean white shirt and tight pants that formed to his long legs like a second skin. The height of the bed made her eye-level equal to that of his lower half when he stood and she got an eye full of his perfectly sculpted ass when he walked away.

Terra sunk further under the sheets with embarrassment and tried to hid her red face. _God, what was wrong with her?!_

He returned a moment later with a glass of water but when she sat up to take it a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame her. Gust’s hand shot out and gently steadied her, “Careful now, your health is extremely low and your body is still recovering.”

Terra tried to ignore the warmth radiating off his hand on her back as she took the water and gulped downed the entire glass. “Need more?” Gust asked as he watched her closely but she shook her head. He set the glass down and instead of leaving like she expected he returned to his seat next to her bed. He kept his eyes lowered to clasped hands folded in his lap as the silence stretched out between them.

Terra felt drained and grumpy with very little patience. She was highly suspicious of this concerned ‘nice guy’ act he was playing. If she learned anything after her dealings with him was that Gust didn’t play nice or fair and he was probably waiting for her to lower her defenses before striking. Better to draw out the beast now then wait for him to pounce later. She took a deep breath and dived in, “What are you doing here Gust? Have you come to dish out more threats about staying away from Ginger? Are you planning to have me arrested?”

Gust physically winced at the harsh bite in her words but did not lash back as she expected. Instead, his shoulders slumped as he looked up at her with large sad eyes, “No Terra. I’m not here to threaten you or have you arrested. I... I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, for everything.”

A frown line appeared between her brows, “You sorry? Is this a joke? Are you messing with me?”

Gust shook his head, “No, I’m serious! No more jokes, no more games,” he scooted his chair closer to her bedside, making her cling tightly to her sheets and lean back.

Her eyes widened. What was happening?! Did he suffer a blow to the head while she was out?! Terra searched for signs of a concoction as he gazed into her eyes but all she could see was serious determination which freaked her out even more.

He tried to reach for her hand but when she jerked away he sadly pulled back and instead laced them together on top of the sheets, “Terra I... there are no words to describe...” he gulped down the knot that seemed to form in his throat, “you were right. I’ve been acting completely out of line. I’ve been running my mouth off like a fool saying how you’ll lead my sister to danger when it was I who brought it to our very door. Who knows what could’ve happened if you’d listened to me and stayed away.”

The sudden memory of the Masked Fiend made Terra’s heart seize in her chest. She reached out and grabbed Gust’s arm, “Oh god, tell me Ginger is okay! What happened to the Masked Fiend? Has there been any more attacks?”

Gust looked at her hand gripping his arm in surprise before regarding her with a small smile. Terra felt herself blush and quickly pulled her hand away, “What? Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not laughing at you, it’s just,” his cheeks grew red, “You’ve just come from your deathbed and you’re still more worried for others safety than your own. You are...” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “quite remarkable.”

Terra couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was Gust complimenting her? Did Dr.Xu have her on some strong hallucinatory herbs? And why were his confessions suddenly giving her butterfly’s in her stomach? The awkwardness was so thick she wished she’d fall back into a comma.

“Well,” she tried to avoid his intense gaze by picking at a loose thread on her sheet, “ _is_ Ginger okay?”

Gust nodded, “Yes, she only had a few bruises but she is fine. She’s with father and Russo now. Arlo has also arranged for a Civil Corps member to check up on them every hour. During the attack one of the Plierimps called her a ‘queen’ and tried to grab her.”

“A queen? Plierimps don’t have queens,” Terra frowned in confusion.

“That’s what the Research Center said which is why this is all very odd,” Gust nodded, “In the meantime, I convinced my father to give her a clerical job in his office to keep her occupied. She’s been giving herself more headaches lately worrying over you so I’d thought having her assist father would help keep her mind off things.”

Terra’s eyes snapped up in surprise, “You got her a real job?”

Gust awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, after everything that has happened I realize now I cannot protect her from the world forever. She needs to be able to take care of herself if something ever happened to us. I remembered her mentioning she wanted to help the people of Portia so I thought assisting my father would be a good start for her to gain some useful skills. It’s nothing major but it’ll be a good first step for her to gain some independence.”

Terra was taken aback at the thought he put into this, “Wow, that’s... um... very mature of you Gust.”

Gust shrugged, “It’s something I should’ve been doing all along.”

“So what about Tuss and Huss?” Terra cautiously asked, “Has there been any more attacks?”

“They’re still at large,” he sighed in frustration, “and since the last attack there haven’t been any other sightings of any wasteland creatures in town but Civil Corps is still telling everyone to be on high alert,” Gust’s demeanor suddenly grew serious as he leaned closer to her, “Terra whatever happens from here on out know that I’ll do everything in my power to protect you. I-”

“Gust please, just don’t,” she held up her hand to stop him, “Stop with this charade already! You don’t have to pretend to be concerned for me just because I helped you out! I know how you really feel so just stop okay?”

“I’m not pretending Terra!” Gust said forcefully, “Why do you lash out at me when all I want to do is to help you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Terra muttered sarcastically, “Maybe its because you’ve been treating me like dirt ever since I arrived. You’ve made it very clear how ‘lowly’ you think I am compared to you and your family.”

“You are not!” Gust shook his head in frustration, “I was a fool for saying those things to you and you have every right not to trust a single word I say but Terra please listen to what I am saying now. I do not think you’re lowly. In fact I think you’re amazing and I owe you so much more than you know.”

“Stop it Gust!” Terra shook her head, “You don’t owe me-”

“Yes, I do!” Gust reached out and gripped her hand between his, “I take back everything I said in the past. You’ll always be welcomed in our home and you can see my sister whenever you like. I promise to stay out of your way!”

Terra looked at her hand grasped in his in shock, “Really? You’re okay with me hanging out with Ginger?”

“Yes! And you are no longer banned from A&G,” Gust continued, “You can have all the upgrades you want free of charge, I’ll cover all your Commissions Guild fees from here on out, and I’ll get you any commissions you need to get back on your feet, and I’ll-”

“Whoa there buddy!” Terra put her hand from his, “Gust you don’t have to-“

“Yes, I do!” Gust's voice shook with raw agony as he held his head in his hands, “I have to do this Terra. You’re right, I’m a horrible person and I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I can’t stand the thought of you hating me. You almost died protecting me and my family. I have to make things right. Just tell me what I have to do!”

“Gust stop!” Terra reached out and took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Instead of feeling satisfaction by seeing this proud man break down in front of her, it tore at her heart. His sadness radiated off of him in waves and the haunting vulnerability that reflected from his eyes was too raw to be fake. Terra took a deep breath and spoke is a soft voice, “Gust, you don’t have to do all of that for me. I don’t want your handouts just let me hang out with your sister and allow me to buy upgrades from you, okay? That’s all I need.”

His nose flared out as he took in deep breaths to calm himself. Slowly he reached up and covered her hands with his own, pressing them against his hot cheeks, “Do you accept my apology then? Does this mean you no longer hate me?”

Terra smiled and nodded, “I accept your apology and I’m willing to stop hating you as long as you stop treating me as your inferior.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Gust smiled in earnest, “I was a fool and you are ten times the person I can ever hope to be Terra.”

Terra let out a snort, “Okay back it up there, I don’t need you to start acting like a kiss ass.”

Gust smirked but his eyes grew serious, “Terra can... can we be friends now?”

Terra blinked at his sudden request and tilted her head, “Well, it might be a while before I can call you a ‘friend’ but let's just say we’re... good associates, hm?”

His eyes stared deeply into hers, “Good associates?” he whispered.

“Yeah, then maybe later we can become friends, you know after you’ve shown me you can be more than an ass-wad,” she chuckled.

Gust remained silent for a long moment before as if processing her words. “What if,” he asked hesitantly, “later we can become more than friends?”

The sound of a record scratch shot through Terra’s mind. _Wait, what?!_ “What do you mean?”

“I want to be more than friends with you Terra,” his tone soft but serious.

Terra gulped, “Uh... you mean like buddies?”

He shook his head as his eyes slowly dropped to her mouth, “More.”

She let out a nervous laugh, “You mean best friends? Well, Ginger is already my best friend but I suppose I can have more than one if you’re really- _mff_!”

The air sucked out of her lungs as he suddenly leaned forwards as pressed his lips against hers. Terra’s body froze. Gust was kissing her! She should push him away right now but the feeling of his lips slowly erased every shred of common sense that ran through her brain. Damn could this boy kiss! His lips feel better than she could’ve ever imagined! His sandalwood smell surrounded her as his mouth moved over hers as though his life depended on it. She could feel the scar from his healed split lip rubbing against her bottom lip sending sparkles of thrilling friction through her body. Her lungs began to burn and she tried to take in a breath but every time she opened her mouth he would cover it with his own as if he was trying to permanently latch himself onto her. Terra tentatively reached out and fisted her hand into his silky hair to pull him back.

They stared wide-eyed at each other as they both gasped for breath. His face hovered an inch from her own.

“Gust, w-we should stop,” Terra said breathlessly.

“Why? Do you not like it?” he whispered with uncertainty.

“No, I like it but-”

“Then I’m not stopping,” the sound of his chair scraping against the floor was all the warning she had before he leaned forward and slammed his mouth against hers once more. They both let out harsh moans as Gust claimed her lips and this time Terra did not resist. She felt her body light up like the winter solace tree as he sucked and nipped at her mouth. His body trembled over her with pent up tension and she could feel him holding himself back as if afraid to hurt her but the urgency of her lust wanted to demand more. She stuck out her tongue and traced the seam of his mouth coaxing him to open. Gust’s lips pulled back into a grin as Terra took the initiative and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She smiled in satisfaction as he let out a little grunt of surprise as she twirled her tongue with his own. Gust gripped her head and tilted it back to allow him more access as their mouths battled each other for dominance. Something within Terra snapped to life as she felt warmth flooding into her half-dead body. Suddenly she realized she wanted him, all of him.

“Gust...” she whispered against his lips.

“Please Terra I beg you don’t ask me to stop again,” he moaned as though the thought of stopping might kill him.

“No I...” she felt her face turn hot, “I want to... can I touch you?”

His expression turned positively wicked, “You naughty little builder! And this whole time I thought it was just me who had dirty thoughts running through my head. Yes, please touch me, I need to feel your hands on me.”

Terra readily obliged as she ran her fingers up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his chest. The contours of his hard muscles twitched under his thin shirt as her finger lightly trailed over him. They continued to kiss as her hands roamed further down feeling the ridges of his sides and hard planked abdomen. The heat of his body grew molten the further south she went.

A sudden hiss escaped through his clenched teeth as her fingers lingered just above his belt. She snatched her hands away afraid she touched one of his wounds that were still healing, “Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, I...” he glanced down between them. Her gaze followed his and she blushed as she saw an impressively sized bulge in his pants resting against the edge of the bed.

She looked back up to his face and found him watching her with a heated gaze, “Terra,” he gasped as his body began to shake above her, “Please, don’t stop...” he begged before he leaned down and started to suck a trail up her neck. Terra closed her eyes angled her head to give him more access as she reached down between their bodies. She stroked him experimentally, feeling the outline of a hardened rod wanting to be released from its confinement. He gripped her hair tightly as he shivered above her, “Yes! Just like that, please!” Terra rubbed him again making him shudder against her. She could feel the heat of his shaft through the fabric of his fly. He began to move his hips against her hand as he latched his mouth onto hers again. Terra sighed with pleasure as she kissed him back and rubbed him harder, thoroughly enjoying making him lose control just by her touch.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching voices from the other side of the clinic door made Gust freeze. “Shit!” he gasped as his eyes opened wide in panic before pulling back, “someone’s coming.” He shot a quick look at the door before reaching out to smooth down Terra’s ruffled hair and crumpled sheets. He ran his shaky thumb over her swollen bottom lip before pressing one final hard kiss on her mouth and stepping a safe distance away from the bed.

“Um, Gust?” Terra’s cheeks reddened as she stared at the front of his pants. He followed her gaze and flushed at his tented fly.

“Shit, I’ll be right back,” he quickly dashed away and disappeared through a side door Terra assumed must’ve led to a bathroom.

The door opened a moment later as Dr.Xu walked in with Phyllis carrying bags of supplies. Phyllis let out a gasp as she looked over at Terra, “She’s awake!”

They dropped their bags and ran over to the bed. Terra felt as though her head was going to explode and quickly hid her face halfway under the sheets as Dr.Xu and Phyllis swarmed her like two flustered mother hens.

Dr.Xu peered at her over the rim of his glasses, “Oh my! Terra how are you feeling?”

“I-I’m okay,” she gulped.

He placed his hand on her forehead, “Her face is burning up, Phyllis can you get me a cold press please?”

“Right away doctor,” Phyllis hurried away.

Dr.Xu looked around, “Where’s Gust?”

“He’s... um,” Terra began. 

“I’m here,” Gust suddenly appeared from the side door. Terra blinked up at him in shock. His ruffled clothes were now smoothed out, his hair perfectly groomed and all evidence of his previous frazzled state wiped away clean. _How the hell did he do that?!_ He caught her eyes and winked making her blush even more. 

“Ah Gust, when did she wake up?” Dr.Xu asked as he took the cold press from Phyllis and placed it on Terra’s forehead.

Gust pulled his gaze from Terra and his arms over his chest, “A little after you left. We were, um, talking before you guys came.”

Dr.Xu smiled in relief as he checked her vitals, “I’m so glad your stats are starting to stabilize Terra. When I first saw you I thought it would be game over for you. It’s a miracle you pulled through.”

“Gust are you alright?” Phyllis peered up at Gust’s face in concern, “Your face seems pale. Are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine,” he replied in a rough voice, “It’s just thinking how close we were to losing her.”

“As we all were,” Dr.Xu turned and smiled down at Terra, “but you’ve proven us all wrong Ms. Terra. Just don’t start making this into a regular habit, okay?”

Terra smiled sheepishly and nodded, “I’ll try Dr. Xu.”

Phyllis nodded at Gust, “Thank you for keeping an eye on her Gust but we can take it from here. Let Gale and your sister know they can come by tomorrow to see her.”

Gust nodded silently and allowed Phyllis to shoo him out but not before shooting Terra one last longing look. Terra swallowed her parched throat as she tried to keep her beating heart from pounding out of her chest. She could see the sparks of residual burning need reflecting in the depths of his green gaze. A hint of a grin pulled at his lips, a silent promise that things between them were far from over.

Terra’s eyes widened as she watched him disappear through the door. Now that her hormones were calming down and handed the reins back over to her common sense the warm fuzzy feeling that hummed through her system was replaced with dread.

_Oh god... what the hell did she just start?_


	8. The Sandrock Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

Gust’s quietly shut the clinic door behind him and stood on the other side listening to Terra’s soft voice as she spoke with Dr.Xu and Phyllis. The taste of her lips was still lingering on his mouth and her smell still clung to him like a warm embrace. He felt a little embarrassed for losing control. All the years of repressing his urges by staying clear of women had finally caught up with him and came barreling out onto Terra with vengeance. His face reddened at the fact he’d practically attacked her in her sickbed. For a moment he was afraid he’d ruined his chances with her for good.

_But damn had he been wrong!_

Gust never thought he felt more alive than the moment her lips latched onto his with as much wild desire he held for her. His insides rejoiced as he quickly realized she was not some shy girl who had to be gently coaxed. No, when she went for it she was all in and he was eager to give her exactly what she needed. He let out a groan as he remembered her fingertips touching his body. Even with his clothes as a barrier between them, it was still one of the hottest experiences he’d ever felt in his life. He had almost lost his damn mind and was seconds away from jumping in bed with her. The only thing stopping him was the fact she was still recovering. She was weak and he knew it would be impossible for him to be gentle if she kissed him like that again. 

And he really, _really_ hoped she would.

His body hummed with anticipation as he looked back at the clinic door. As soon as Dr.Xu gives her the clear and sends her on her way he will be there to sweep her off her feet. She might not realize it yet but they belonged together, he could feel it within the deepest part of his soul. No other woman would ever be enough for him. Terra was his and his alone. Until she realizes it herself he was going to visit her as often as he could and rebuild the damaged metaphorical bridge that stood between them. He was determined to make her the happiest damn woman in Portia and prove to her he was worthy of her love.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned and headed home as he thought up of ways he could win Terra’s affections. He looked up at the orange sky as the sun drifted below the horizon. Since he was between projects he had time to spare and was determined to use every second of it to erase the doubts from Terra’s mind. First, he’ll prove to her that he can keep his promises by bringing Ginger to her tomorrow. That will show her he will never withhold his sister from her again and will respect their friendship as he should’ve done since the beginning. He grinned to himself knowing that’ll put a smile on both Terra and his sister’s face.

As Gust turned down his street his thoughts were immediately put to a halt when he spotted a figure standing at the bottom of the steps that lead up to his home. His eyes narrowed and his body immediately went into defense mode. The figure was too small to be a Plierimp which was a relief but that didn’t mean it wasn’t Tuss or Huss trying once again to harass his family for money. As he slowly approached he realized it was a boy he’d never seen before. He looked to be a year or two younger than him with blackish-teal hair, almond-shaped eyes, and pale skin. He wore a brightly colored vest in shades of the sunset, blue jeans, and a white shirt. He was busily applying some sort of lotion onto his arms which strongly smelled of medical herbs.

“May I help you,” Gust asked as he approached the strange boy.

The boy capped his lotion tube and stored it away in his star fanny pack before blinking up at Gust, “Yes, I am looking for the mayors dwelling. Do you know if this is the right location?”

“Who wants to know,” Gust asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He did not trust the sharp intelligence reflecting through the boy’s chocolate-colored eyes. Could he be an accomplice of Tuss and Huss?

“My name is Mint,” the boy said in a robotic monotone voice, “I’m an engineer from Vega 5. I’m here to assist with the Sandrock bridge project. I was instructed to meet with the mayor but he was not at his office so I’m trying to find his home instead.”

Gust raised his eyebrow, “I was not aware the Sandrock mayor had agreed to go ahead with the project.”

“He has,” Mint nodded, “he was very impressed with the design that was submitted and wants to start on the project right away.”

Gust opened his mouth to inquire how this stranger knows this when the front door opened and his father stepped out waving his hands over his head, “Gust! I have some great news! It’s a go on the Sandrock bridge!” He stopped when he spotted Mint and lowered his arms as his face turned red, “Ah, I see you’ve met our new helper from Vega 5,” he waddled down the steps and held out his hand, “Hello, you must be Mint. I was told you’d be showing up today, I’m Gale the mayor of Portia but you can just call me Gale. I’m sorry I didn’t meet you at my office. My daughter was feeling a little under the weather so I decided to bring her home. I hope you didn’t have trouble finding this place?“

Mint shook his head, “It was no trouble at all, Mr. Mayor.”

“Gust,” Gale turned towards his son, “Mint will be assisting us throughout the new Sandrock project. He’s a very talented engineer and I can’t wait for you two to start working together.”

Gust eyed the pale boy who extended his hand to him, “It’s nice to meet you, Gust. Are you the architect who came up with the bridge design?”

“Yes,” Gust took Mint’s hand and was surprised by the strength of his grip.

“Gust is one of the most talented architects in all the free lands,” Gale said with pride, “and I’m not just saying that to be a boastful proud papa! Now let's stop standing out here in the cold and get inside. Russo almost has dinner ready and I can’t wait to talk about this upcoming project.”

“Thank you papa Gale,” Mint replied with a small smile as he followed Gale through the door.

Gust’s eyebrow arched, ‘papa Gale?’ _What a weirdo..._

They made their way inside and Gale lead Mint to the kitchen to introduce him to Russo. QQ oinked happily as he ran circles around them, sniffing at Mint’s heels. Gust found his sister sitting in her usual spot in the living room but instead of having her embroideries laid out over the table, she was looking over stacks of files spread out in neat piles. She smiled up at him when he approached, “How’s Terra?” Was usually the first thing she asked him nowadays.

Gust smiled, “She’s awake now and Dr.Xu says you and father could visit tomorrow.”

“Really?!” Ginger beamed up at him, “That’s fantastic! How is she feeling?”

Gust tried not to blush as he thought about the kiss, “She’s recovering well. How are you feeling? Father told me you had more head pains today.”

Ginger rolled her eyes, “It was just a little migraine but father acted like I was having a full-blown brain aneurism so he brought me home. Luckily he let me bring my work with me,” she looked over the contracts that covered the table, “congratulations on having your design picked by the way. I’m helping father prepare all the paperwork and this looks like a pretty big project.”

“Yes, it most definitely is,” Gust’s insides swelled with pride. He’d worked tirelessly on that design hoping to impress the Sandrock mayor. This will be a big step up for his career and might even launch A&G Construction into becoming one of the top companies in the free lands.

“I’m happy for you Gust,” Ginger smiled but then focused on someone to his left. Gust turned to find Mint standing behind him.

“Oh,” Ginger said as she stood up and smoothed out her dress, “hello there. Are you the engineer from Vega 5 my father was telling us about?”

Mint silently nodded, his eyes scanning Ginger’s face with great interest, “Yes, my name is Mint.”

“Hi Mint, my name is Ginger,” she nodded politely as she extended her hand, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m happy to meet you too,” he said in his robotic voice but his eyes softened as he took her hand.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ginger’s face suddenly grimmest, “Ouch!” she hissed as she pulled her hand away and pressed her fingers to the side of her head. Her forehead scrunched in pain.

Gust took a step forward, “Ginger are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Ginger winced, “just another migraine, it’ll pass soon.”

“Here let me,” Mint said as he reached forward and pulled her hands from her temples, replacing them with his own. He closed his eyes and slowly began to rub his palms against her head in a circular motion.

Ginger blinked up at him in surprise, her cheeks turning red, “Um, what are you-”

Gust gritted his teeth, “Hey, I don’t recall hearing her say you can touch her!” He pushed Mint away and placed himself in front of his sister.

Mint tilted his head in confusion, “I was only trying to help.”

Gust turned when he heard a surprised gasp behind him. Ginger was rubbing her head, and the pinched look of pain was gone from her face. “Wow, it did work,” she looked up at Mint in surprise, “How did you do that?”

Mint shrugged, “We engineers get a lot of headaches so we tend to pick up a trick or two to getting rid of them. I can show you a few later if you like.”

Ginger’s face turned even redder, “Oh, um sure. That would be great.”

A frown pulled at Gust’s mouth as he eyed Ginger’s flushed face and Mint’s sparkling gaze before clearing his throat loudly, “I think dinner is ready. Let’s head to the dining room.”

As they made their way into the table Gale was helping Russo set out steaming bowls of golden salmon soup. “Hope you’re hungry,” Gale smiled at them as they took their seats. Gust placed himself between Mint and Ginger as Gale sat on Mint’s other side and started to pepper him with questions about the project.

Gust watched Mint out of the corner of his eyes as he sipped his soup and would frown whenever Mint’s eyes would stray towards Ginger as she chatted with Russo.

Nope, Gust was not a fan of this new boy one bit.

“So Gust,” his father shifting his attention to him, “I wanted to wait till after dinner but I just couldn’t contain myself any longer! The Sandrock mayor was so impressed with your design he wants A&G Construction to personally oversee the entire project and he wants you to be its lead. Isn’t that fantastic?!”

Gust nearly chocked on the soup, “Me? The lead of the project?”

“Yes!,” Gale smiled with glee, “he’s expecting the construction to start next week. You and Mint will be stationed at the site first thing Monday morning.”

“Monday? But today is Saturday,” Gust frowned.

Gale nodded, “I know it’s short notice but the Sandrock mayor wants to get started on this project right away.”

Gust looked over at Mint who was watching him. His pale face showed no emotion but his eyes looked disappointed. The building site of the bridge was starting towards the other end of the Sandrock road which was a few hours south of Portia. This meant he and Gust would be away from town for the next three months which means he only had one day to see Terra before he left.

Gust wanted to rub his face in frustration. This was a disaster. He knew the amount of work a project lead had to endure which meant he’d be practically tied to the site until it was complete. That was too long for him to be away from Terra! What had started between them was so hot yet so fragile he was afraid it’ll smolder out before it had a chance to grow. If he wasn’t here to keep the fire stoked she might reconsider her feelings and end up friend-zoning him or worse, she could find someone else... like the handsome Arlo. If anyone could steal a girl from Gust it would be him. His jaw clenched. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. He had to find a way out of this.

Gust sent a tight smile to his father, “That’s wonderful news father but if it’s alright with you I think I’ll have Albert take the lead in this project. He needs the experience more than me and I’d rather stay here to look over A&G’s other projects.”

Gale looked at his son in surprise, “Oh, well that’s very nice of you to think of Albert Gust but I’m afraid the Sandrock mayor won’t allow that.”

Gust raised his brow, “What do you mean?”

His father’s cheerful demeanor suddenly melted from his face, “Well, having you as the lead was one of the mayor’s specific requirements that allowed this project to go through. If you’re not the lead then I’m afraid the mayor will pull out of this project.”

Gust felt as though a rock sunk in his stomach, “You can’t be serious?”

“It’s true,” Ginger spoke up beside him, “I saw it in the contract myself.”

Mint cleared his throat, “The mayor’s confidence in the project rides on the skills of the architect and he wants the architect there to ensure the design is constructed exactly how it was envisioned in the blueprints,” he pushed his food solemnly around his plate, “I’m sorry this takes us away from Portia. I was wishing to stay here a bit longer.” He snuck another quick look at Ginger before dropping his eyes to his fork which added to Gust’s irritation.

Shit! Why did this have to happen now? It was going to kill him to be away from Terra for that long but he knew he couldn’t let his father or the town down. This bridge would make travel to their neighboring city ten times easier and could allow new trade opportunities. In the long run, this bridge would strengthen their relationships with their boarding neighbors and Gust could not in good conscious destroy that because he had turned into a lovesick buffoon.

Sometimes it really, _really_ sucks being a responsible adult.

“Alright,” he replied unenthusiastically, “since you put it that way then I guess I’m the lead then.”

Gale’s cheerful smile returned to his face, “Don’t you worry Gust. Three months will go by faster than you think.”

Gust took a sip of his water to hide his frown.

_Not nearly fast enough for him though._

~~~~*~~~~

_Later that night..._

Terra laid in her bed starring up at the dark ceiling. All was quiet except for the ticking clock that hung from the clinic’s wall. It was almost midnight but sleep would not come for her. Her mind was still turning over Gust’s words and her body refused to stop humming from the excitement he had awoken within her. It was all too surreal. She had to keep from moaning out loud every time she thought about there kiss. His lips were like magic and if she were a weaker woman she’d probably trade her workshop for another taste. She hated how much it affected her. She’d always prided herself for not being one of those women who craved the embrace of a man’s arms. She was a woman who was satisfied with a day of hard work and a job well done. Yet here she was wishing he’d come back so she could feel his kiss again.

As if the universe heard her secret thoughts the front door opened with a soft click. Terra's heart began to hammer in her chest when she realized someone was coming in. Was it Gust? Did he come back to continue what they started? The white screens blocked her view of the door so she slowly sat up and listened intently to the approaching footsteps. Her body filled with both nervousness and anticipation. As the footsteps grew closer she stilled her breath but noticed something seemed off.

There was more than one pair of footsteps and they were heavy and clunky against the tiled floor.Her body immediately tensed as the white screen was pulled back and two dark figures materialized from the shadows.

Terra's eyes widened, “Tuss? Huss? What the hell are you doing here?”

Tuss peered at her through the dark, “Why hello Terra. Nice to see you’ve pulled through. We’ve been worried about you.”

Terra raised her brow, “Have you now?”

“Yes,” Tuss nodded, “that was quite the scary event at the mayor's house, what with all the rogue sewage creatures running around.”

Behind him, Huss gave an involuntary shudder, “Creepy buggers!”

“Right...” Terra eyed the two scammers, “Well thank’s for dropping by but if you don’t mind I’d like to get some sleep now.”

“Of course,” Tuss smiled, “We’ll be on our way as soon as we get out payment.”

“What payment?”

“Why for helping you out with the Plierimps of course,” Tuss said as though it was obvious, “If it wasn’t for us they would’ve killed both you and the mayors family. So since we did our part by distracting the beasts we think we deserve some compensation.”

“You two ran away like cowards the first moment you got!” Terra snarled in outrage.

“We did no such thing!” Tuss hissed through his buck teeth, “We helped and need to be paid for our efforts! We believe 60,000 gols would suffice.”

“You two are unbelievable!” Terra cried, “I’m not paying you shit!”

“Now, now, don’t be hasty little builder,” Tuss grinned, “you best think about your situation before you start throwing around refusals. It’s not like your boyfriend will step up to protect you.”

Terra blinked in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about? I have no boyfriend.”

Tuss casually studied his nails, “Of course you do. Don't try to play dumb with us. We saw you sucking face with the mayor's son earlier today.”

Terra’s face turned bright red, “How did you know that?!”

Tuss pointed his thumb at the window across the clinic, “You should tell the doc to get some curtains up if you want more privacy.”

Terra gritted her teeth and pushed down her embarrassment, “I don’t care what you think you saw but he is not my boyfriend.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Tuss grinned, “I was beginning to think Gust was letting his standards slip. I mean why on earth would a guy like him what a dirty little nobody like you?”

Terra tried to keep her rage in check and ignored the lingering doubt in her mind that Gust’s feelings were just a ruse. She stared daggers at the two men, “Listen, what I’m to Gust is none of your business! We’re just friends, got it?”

“Are you sure about that?” Tuss smirked with a gleam in his eye, “Would a ‘friend’ hire us to run you out of town?”

Terra froze, “What?”

“Oh? He didn’t tell you about that? Well, a few weeks ago we ran into him in the park and mentioned how he didn’t think an outsider like yourself belonged in out town. Something about staying away from his sister and whatnot. That sound’s a lot like him, am I right?”

Terra gritted her teeth but remained silent.

“I take your silence as a yes,” Tuss tilted his head, “Why do you think we were at his house that day when the Plierimps showed up? We were collecting payment for the job.”

Terra clenched her hands into fists. That did should like something the old Gust would do but after what happened today and the words that were said could she believe he turned over a new leaf? Was she just being gullible? Either way, she knew better than to listen to the poison that dripped out of this snake’s mouth, “Even if that is true it doesn’t matter. I can take care of myself. I’m done talking with you two. You’re not getting anything from me so why don’t you just shove off!”

Tuss gave her a pointed look through his beady eyes, “Such a shame. You’d think in such a dangerous world we live in one wouldn’t hesitate to show a bit of gratitude to gain allies. You never know when the next calamity might strike.”

Terra glared back at them, “I’ll take my chances.”

“Suit yourself,” Tuss shrugged, “Can’t say we didn’t warn ya’s. Huss lets go.”

Terra watched as the two men lumber out of the clinic. She knew their threat was nothing but an empty one. She dealt with bullies like them her whole life in Barnarock. Laying back down in her bed she closed her eyes and tried not to think about the vultures that seem to constantly circle her or the doubts that lingered in her heart.


	9. Up in Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

“Terra!” Ginger threw herself onto Terra’s sickbed and hugged her close, “I’ve been so worried! How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here. I’m so glad you’re safe,” Terra smiled as she hugged her friend back. She looked up at the small group of visitors surrounding her bed. Gale, Russo, a boy she’s never seen before and Gust who stood in the back with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment and smirked. Terra dropped her gaze as she felt her face grow warm. She wished she could roll off the bed and hide in a dark corner somewhere in the clinic until he was gone. Kissing him had been a mistake. A very tempting, very hot mistake but a mistake all the same.

She decided to ignore Tuss’s story about Gust wanting to drive her from the town. If Gust wanted her gone then he would've done so while she was unconscious. However, his sudden interest in her was undoubtedly caused by survivors' guilt and the kiss was him overcompensating for his earlier actions. There was no sane reason why he should want a girl like her. He was a well educated, wealthy, and handsome man who could have any woman he wanted while she was just a nobody from Barnrock with a big mouth and hot temper. She needed to end things with him before he realizes his mistake and left her high and dry with a broken heart.

Ginger perched herself on the edge of the bed and frowned at Terra’s sudden serious expression, “Terra is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah just a little tired that’s all,” she looked up at the pale boy who watched her curiously, “Um, hello there. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Gale smiled and turned towards the dark-haired stranger, “Terra I want you to meet Mint. He’s from Vega 5 and will be helping us with a new big project we’re working on with Sandrock.”

Terra’s eyebrows lifted, “New project?”

Gale nodded enthusiastically, “We’re building a bridge with Sandrock and Gust has been made the lead. He and Mint will be heading out on Monday to work on it.”

“Oh,” Terra said as she looked at Gust, “congratulations.”

Gust nodded but frowned as he looked at the floor, not looking happy at all.

Mint stepped forward and held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Terra. I heard you had a run-in with the sewage creatures,” his intelligent eyes held concern, “That is not an easy feat. I’m glad you made it out alive, most people don’t.”

“Er, thanks,” Terra shook his hand and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at his ominous tone, “Are there creatures like them where you’re from?”

Mint nodded, “Yes, they’re everywhere. Very volatile and dangerous. They carry a genetic corruption from the old world and haunt the abandoned ruins spread throughout the land. They mostly keep to themselves though occasionally they’ve been known to leave their habitats from time to time.”

“Do you know what causes them to leave?” Terra was curious to see if he could give them a clue as to why they suddenly appeared in Portia.

“I’m sure they have their reasons.” Mint shrugged and glanced at Ginger. It was then Terra noticed how Ginger stiffened at Mint’s closeness and how she avoided making eye contact. Terra raised her brow and shot a look at Gust who was staring daggers at the boy’s back. _Okay... what’s that all about?_

Before she could question Mint more about the sewage creatures Gale waddled up to her and patted her on the back, “Terra I just wanted to let you know I am eternally grateful for you risking your life to save my family. If you need anything at all don’t hesitate to ask, I am in your debt.”

Terra shook her head, “Gale you don’t have to-“

“No, no, I insist,” Gale shook his head, “and once you are all healed up I want to present to you the medal of valor at our next town hall meeting.”

Terra blushed, “Um, thank you Gale but that’s not necessary.”

“Such a modest young lady,” Gale chuckled to himself before glancing at the others, “Well I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this visit a little short today what with the project’s preparation and all. Let’s go everybody, I’m sure Terra needs her rest.”

Ginger gave her another quick hug, “I’ll come by tomorrow okay?”

“Okay,” Terra nodded.

As everyone filed out of the clinic Gust hung back. He stepped up to her bed and his sandalwood scent immediately surrounded her. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m glad to see you’re doing better.”

“Thanks,” she blushed as she looked at her folded hands on her lap, “so you’re heading out Monday, huh? This project sounds pretty important.” 

“Yeah... I suppose it is,” he replied as though it troubled him, “It’s going to pull me away from town for at least three months.”

“Wow, three months...” Why did she suddenly feel sad that he was going to be away for that long? Shouldn’t she be relieved?

Gust nodded, “I’ll be able to come home during some weekends but not many.” 

Terra looked up through her lashes at the sad tone in Gust’s voice. He kept his focus on her clasped hands as his jaw flexed with tension as if trying to figure out what to say to her. Terra felt a tightness in her throat. Why was he so quiet? Maybe he had second thoughts about what happened yesterday too and was trying to find a way to let her down easy.

Terra smiled as she reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze. There was no need for them to drag out this awkwardness, “Hey it’s okay. We can forget it ever happened alright?”

His head snapped up, “What?”

“Me and you,” indicated between them with her finger, “what happened yesterday? You don’t have to pretend it wasn’t a mistake. Let’s just be-” but her words were muffled as Gust suddenly leaned forward and wrapped himself around her in a tight hug.

“Don’t,” he whispered in her ear.

Terra stiffened in his embrace, “Don’t what?!”

“Don’t you dare tell me we could just ‘be friends’. I told you before that’s not enough for me. I don’t care if it makes me a selfish bastard, I’m not letting you run from me again little builder,” he squeezed her close, “not this time.”

Terra’s face bloomed a deep shade of red, “Wait... I... you... you can’t be serious! Gust you know as well as I do this thing that’s happening between us won’t last.”

“It will if you give me a chance Terra,” he said in a husky voice as he nuzzled her temple, “let me show you what I’m capable of. I promise you won’t regret it.” He bent his head and bit her earlobe making her yelp. He slowly pulled away but not before giving her nose a little flick with his finger, “I’ll see you tomorrow while I have the chance. Don’t fall in love with anyone else while I’m away, okay?” And with that, he turned and left the clinic with Terra starring red-faced after him.

~~~~*~~~~

Gust and Ginger arrived at the clinic the following day during visiting hours. They sat around her bed sharing tea while Ginger told them stories of what it was like working for her father. Although Gust was reserved and kept his hands to himself his lingering gaze made Terra feel like she was under an intense spotlight. Being a solitary tomboy her entire life she had no idea how to handle the intense attention Gust aimed at her. The power of his smile alone could knock a girl’s panties clean off and Terra felt like a sitting duck being stuck in bed. 

Ginger smirked behind her teacup as she eyed Terra’s red cheeks, “Terra? How are your legs feeling?”

Terra looked up from her teacup, “What? Oh, um still weak,” she wiggled her toes, “but at least I can feel them now.”

Ginger glanced over at Gust, “You know what we should do? Let’s help Terra exercise her legs. Gust, you should be strong enough to hold her upright.”

"Of course," a delighted smirk spread over Gust's face, “That’s a great idea, Dr.Xu?” he called over to the doctor who was at his desk making herbal remedies, “Can we help Terra walk around the room for a bit?”

Dr.Xu looked up from his work, “Alright, but only if you take it slow.”

Terra looked at Ginger with wide eyes. What the hell was she doing?! Was she in league with her brother or something?

"Ginger it's alright," Terra protested, "I have crutches I can practice with later."

"Oh don't be silly," Ginger waved her off, "we insist."

Terra thought she was going to die when Gust wrapped his long arm around her waist and hulled her up off the bed. He held her close against him as he guided her across the floor. It was hard to ignore how his hard, lean muscles rubbed against her body. She had to keep her eyes glued to the floor and pretended to be focused on her feet to keep herself from blushing.

“Hello? Anyone home?” Arlo’s voice suddenly called from the door. Terra looked up to see his tall frame stroll in through the clinic doors. She felt Gust’s body immediately tensed up next to hers.

“Arlo,” Dr.Xu smiled cheerfully, “How are you doing?”

“Doing well,” Arlo smiled as he stopped in front of Terra and Gust, “Just wanted to drop in and see how the patient was doing.”

“Getting better,” Terra smiled sheepishly as she felt Gust's grip tighten on her hip.

“Good,” Arlo grinned then looked at Gust, “Congrats on the project mate. I ran into your father on my way up and he told me all about it.”

“Thanks,” Gust replied tersely.

“So Terra,” Arlo focused his attention back to her, “I was going over my reports and I must say I was thoroughly impressed by the way you handled yourself against the sewage creatures. If you ask me I’d say you’re talents are wasted being a builder. What would you think about joining the Civil Corps? You’d be a mighty fine fit with us.”

Terra opened her mouth to reply but yelped instead as Gust's hand clawed possessively around her waist. “Absolutely not!” Gust viciously bit out at Arlo, "Are you out of your mind?"

Arlo raised his thin red brow at Gust, “I believe I was asking Terra mate, not you.”

“She’s a builder not a soldier ‘mate’,” Gust shot back, “Why would you want her for the Civil Corps anyways? Isn’t Sam and Remington enough?”

Arlo scratched his bearded chin, “Well, Civil Corps is always looking for qualified recruits and she’s a good fighter. I think she’d be a good addition to the team.”

Terra cleared her throat and tried to interject to ease the tension, “I appreciate the consideration Arlo but-“

“Just because she’s a good fighter doesn’t mean she needs to keep fighting,” Gust cut over her as his eyes narrowed, “Maybe if you were better at your job you wouldn’t need recruits.”

“Gust that’s not very nice,” Ginger frowned as she shot Gust a disappointing glance.

“Well this is not the time for niceness Ginger,” Gust replied stubbornly, “How many weeks has it been and they’ve yet to capture Tuss and Huss or those creatures who ran amok in our town and nearly killed Terra?! I mean what is my father even paying you for?”

Arlo’s blue eyes narrowed dangerously, “My men and I have been working on these cases 24/7 Gust. If you think you could do a better job then why don’t you pull that t-square out of your ass and help us in the search!”

The room suddenly got very still. Terra held her breath as the two men stared daggers at one another. Shit, she wasn’t in the condition to stop them if they decided to start exchanging blows.

“Well, this has been fun!” Dr.Xu’s voice rang out through the room as he stepped in between the two horn-locked men, “but I’m afraid visiting time is over.”

Arlo exhaled through his nose as he looked at Dr.Xu, “Right,” he sent Gust another hard glare before turning to Terra, “I’ll come by some other time so we can talk. Take care Terra,” he grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her knuckles before nodding goodbye and took his leave.

Terra looked at the hand he kissed in surprise before glancing up and finding Gust staring at it too. She could practically feel suppressed rage radiating off him in waves.

“You should wash that hand,” Gust growled to her, “you have no idea what germs he could be carrying. Come on Ginger, Dr.Xu says it’s time for us to go.”

Gust and Ginger helped Terra back to her bed before saying their goodbyes. Gust’s previous friendly mood had all but disappeared and was replaced with the cold demeanor of an extremely vexed man as he stalked out of the clinic with Ginger in tow.

Dr.Xu approached Terra's bed and watched them depart, “What do you think all that was about?”

Terra gulped, “I’m too afraid to ask.”

The next morning Gust and Mint left town to start the project. Ginger was tied to her father’s side as they dealt with the incoming mountains of paperwork from Sandrock and even Arlo was scarce as the Civil Corps team continued their hunt of rogue sewage creatures. Days began to pass by with Terra sitting alone in the clinic with only her thoughts to keep her company. She was itching to get out of bed and back to work. She was still weak and no longer needed assistance to walk around but Dr.Xu still won't release her from the clinic just yet. Being idle was killing her and it didn’t help that when she let her mind drift it often thought of Gust and his burning gaze. She let out a frustrated sigh and couldn't wait to return to her workshop so she could distract herself from her foolish thoughts. 

~~~~*~~~~

It was late in the night a week later when Terra woke up the sound of a hushed argument just beyond the open doors of the clinic. It was a warm summer night and Phyllis left the front doors open to allow a breeze into the stuffy building. Usually, the town streets were deserted at this time of night but beyond the doors, she could see people running frantically through the town. Terra sat up in bed and peeked around the screens to find Dr.Xu and Phillis by the door having a heated discussion.

“We need to tell her!” Phyllis said with her fists clenched at her sides.

“No, I don’t want to cause her more distress, she’s still in the middle of her recovery,” Dr. Xu countered.

Terra’s heart began to pound in her chest. Oh no, was there another Plierimp attack?

Terra slowly slipped off the bed and pulled on the pants and shirt Ginger had brought from her home. She wished she knew where her sword ended up but since the last attack it had yet to resurface. She made her way over to the pair who immediately stopped talking when they saw her approach.

“What’s going on?”

Dr.Xu and Phyllis looked at one another. Phyllis raised her brow and folded her arms over her voluptuous chest, “If you’re not going to tell her then I will.”

Terra put her hands on her hips, “Tell me what?”

Dr.Xu frowned at Phyllis, “Fine,” he adjusted his glasses as he looked at Terra with pity filled eyes, “Terra, it’s your workshop... it’s on fire.”

Terra’s heart stopped, “What?! My workshop’s on fire?!”

“Civil Corps is at the scene now but-“

Terra didn’t get to hear the rest because she threw herself out the door.

“Terra wait! You’re still not fully healed! You’ll hurt yourself!” Dr.Xu called after her but she didn’t stop.

_No, not her workshop! Anything but that!_

As she ran through the town she can already see a pillar of black smoke rising into the sky. Her weak body already started to protest but she had to see for herself that Dr.Xu was wrong.

She stumbled through Peach Plaza gate gasping for breath, her vision almost blinded by the pain cutting through her body. She skidded to a halt when an invisible wall of heat hit her as she crossed the gate’s threshold.

_No, no, no, NO!_

Her entire workshop was engulfed in raging hot flames. The house, the assembly station, her storage boxes, tools, and equipment, all of it! Even her mailbox laid in smoldering ruins.

Townspeople frantically ran around the fire trying to douse the flames. Remington called for a water tank to be brought down from the tree farm while Emily and farmer McDonald ran hoses across their fields. The Hulu brothers carried buckets of water back and forth from the Peach Plaza fountain but all of their efforts were useless against the flames that had already grown to an enormous size. 

Terra covered her mouth and choked back a sob. Everything was gone. Her whole life! Everything. She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake from this terrible nightmare but the heat that pressed against her body and the stinging smell of smoke was all so very real.

“Terra!” Someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her into their arms.

“No, put me down! I have to stop the fire!” She struggled against the body that held her but strong arms crushed her close.

“There’s nothing you can do,” Gust’s winded voice whispered in her ear, “Just hold onto me, you look like you’re about to faint.”

“Gust?!” Terra looked up in surprise, “What are you doing here? I thought you were at the construction site.”

“I was but I’d forgotten some blueprints so I came back to get them and to see you. Dr.Xu told me there was a fire and you came running this way. Terra what were you thinking?” he asked exasperated.

“I had to see for myself,” Terra felt tears run down her cheeks as looked back at the burning workshop, “How could this happen?”

“I don’t know,” he grimly muttered, “but I think I have an idea on who could’ve done this.”

Terra looked up at him, “Tuss and Huss?

Gust silently nodded.

“There is no way I can recover from this,” Terra whimpered in shock as she watched her life disintegrate into ash.

“Shhh... we’ll figure something out,” Gust murmured as he squeezed her against him and looked around as if expecting an attack, “but right now it’s not safe for you to be out here.”

As a hollow numbness filled her body Terra wrapped her arms around Gust and buried her face into his neck, allowing the silent sobs to flow out of her. He held her close and carried her back to the clinic in silence.


	10. Changing Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

“It was definitely arson,” Arlo reported to the small group that stood around Terra’s bedside in the quiet clinic. Terra sat on top of the bed with her forehead resting on her knees while Ginger sat next to her rubbing comforting circles on her back. She felt like shit... actually more than shit. Her body ached painfully and a splitting headache sliced through her skull as a not so subtle reminder that she’d pushed herself too far last night. Her run across town was too much for her body to handle and if Gust hadn’t been there to carry her back she’d probably be passed out in front of the Peach Plaza Gates right now.

It was a bleak, pale morning and after Gust returned her to the care of Dr. Xu he’d ran back out to help his father calm the rising panic that was spreading throughout the town. By now everyone was afraid their homes might be next. Gust had returned to the clinic a few hours before dawn with his father, Ginger, and the Civil Corps team to hear Arlo’s report.

Terra glanced up at Gust who leaned against the bed with his arms crossed. He wore a hard, exhausted expression on his face, and dark circles formed under his eyes. Feeling her eyes on him he glanced at her, “You doing okay?” he whispered.

She nodded silently and gave him a weak smile before looking at the tiny pile of charred tools on the bedside table. They were the only things recovered from the wreckage and all of it was too beyond burnt to salvage. By the time Civil Corps got the blaze under control, there had been nothing left but the blacken frame that was once her father’s workshop.

_Everything was gone._

“We found a strange chemical substance all over the property,” Arlo continued as he held up a vile of orange liquid, “We think this is the cause that allowed the fire to grow so quickly. We’ve sent samples to the Research Center to find out its source.”

“This is no doubt a message from Tuss and Huss,” Gust frowned as he sent a worried glance at Terra, “they tried to extort money from me and since they that failed at that they're now after Terra.”

Terra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was a fool for not taking Tuss’s threats seriously. She never imagined they’d go to this extent in one of their scams. The loss of her workshop felt like she’s lost a part of her soul. She was a builder without a workshop and no workshop meant there was no place in Portia for her to call her own.

“I think for the time being we need to relocate Terra out of the clinic for her own safety,” Arlo suggested to the group, “at least until Tuss and Huss are caught.”

“She can stay with us,” Gust immediately volunteered, “we have plenty of spare rooms she could use."

“Yes,” Ginger agreed hugging Terra close, “we will keep her safe.”

Gale smiled encouragingly at her, “Of course you are always welcomed to stay as long as you need Terra.”

But Arlo shook his head, “That is all very kind of you but I think we need to have her in a more secure location where she could be properly guarded. The Civil Corps station is the safest place in Portia and we have a spare cot she could use in our barracks. It’s also closer to Dr.Xu so if she needs any more medical attention he will be right there.”

Gust frowned at Arlo, “Terra is not sleeping on some dirty cot in your filthy barracks. She’ll be protected just fine at our home and we can get her anything she needs.”

Arlo’s eyes flashed with anger, “Our barracks are not filthy! We strictly follow the Civil Corps hygiene codes of conduct. And who would protect her Gust? You? You’re in charge of the Sandrock project and needed on-site with Mint. You can’t be in two places at once. And no offense but Russo and Ginger are not qualified to serve as proper guards.”

“I’ll leave the project then,” Gust declared, “I’ll stay at the house and make sure no one dare threatens her!”

“Gust stop!” Terra’s shaky voice spoke up making everyone turned to her in surprise, “I appreciate your offer but I can’t let you abandon the project for me.”

“Terra it’s not a big deal. Mint is more than capable of continuing on without me,“ he argued but she shook her head.

“It is a big deal, Gust. The town needs this bridge and the bridge can't exist without you,” she looked between him, Ginger and Gale, “thank you for offering your home to me but if Tuss and Huss are this determine to extort money from us the last thing I want is to lure them back to your home where they can attack you again. I... I think I need to stay at the station for the time being.”

Terra met Gust’s eyes and could see a mixture of anger and hurt reflecting through them. He dropped his gaze and frowned at the ground, “Fine if that is what you want.”

“Well that’s settled,” Arlo’s eyes scanned the group, “Rem, Sam go help prepare the station for Terra’s stay. I want Terra to move in by the next half hour. Mr. Mayor, I’d like a word with you regarding the new security measures I want to be implemented around town.”

Gale nodded, “Let’s head to my office. Ginger if you want you can help me set up the materials for the emergency town hall meeting I’m calling tonight. I want to make sure everyone is alert just in case there is another attack,” he turned towards Gust, “Gust in need you to get back to the site as soon as possible. I’m sure Mint is wondering what’s going on and I need you to assure him these events won’t delay our progress with the Sandrock project.”

“Alright,” Gust replied but kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Ginger hugged Terra close, “Don’t worry Terra, everything will be fine. Do you want me to stay with you? I’m sure I can ask Antoine to help father prepare for the meeting instead.”

Terra smiled and shook her head, “No I’m fine, I’m just going to lay down and try to sleep. Go help your father, he needs you more than me.”

Ginger gave Terra another quick hug before jumping down from the bed and tugged Gust’s arm, “Let’s go Gust, she needs her rest.”

“I’ll be right out, I just want to talk with Terra in private for a moment,” Gust grumbled.

Ginger glanced curiously between him and Terra before following the Civil Corps team and her father out.

Terra let out a tired sigh as Gust turned and stood before her with his hands on his hips, “Gust please, I don’t want to fight about this. I appreciate you looking out for me but-”

Her words were cut short when Gust reached forward and pulled her into a hug. Her body froze as he brushed his fingers through her hair. “I know,” he sighed, “I just don’t like it. Why do you have to be so damn noble? Even with your own life in danger, you’re still trying to protect my family.” He pulled back and smirked down at her, “You know if you keep trying to play the hero how do you expect me to swoop in as your knight in shining armor?”

Terra rolled her eyes and snorted, “Please, you can’t pull off a knight. You’re more like the wicked prince who likes getting his way.”

Gust green eyes sparkled as he chuckled, “That I do and if I had it my way we’d be locked together in my room right now and you’ll see exactly how wicked I can be.”

Terra’s face heated up as she looked away with embarrassment but he grabbed her chin and turned her head back towards him. His face was so close she could almost count the freckles that dotted his cheekbones, “Since I won't be able to stay I need you to promise me not to run off anymore. You’re going to give your poor wicked prince heart failureif he has to keep worrying over you.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to," Terra grimiest, "not without my body breaking down on me. Thanks for carrying me back last night. I wouldn’t have made it back without you.”

“Anytime,” his eyes dropped to her lips and she felt herself lean forward as he tilted his head towards her mouth.

“Gust!” Gale's voice called through the door, “What's the holdup son?” 

Gust let out a frustrated sigh and pressed forward giving her a quick kiss before pulling back, “Stay out of trouble, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

She watched him disappear through the door before laying her head onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. A cool draft blew through the clinic’s open doors and the burnt smell of the charred tools wafted to her nose. Reality suddenly crashed her out of her pleasant warm fuzzy feelings. Her workshop was gone. She was now homeless, jobless, physically weak, and had barely enough money to get by.

There was no way she could rebuild her workshop. Even if she scrounged around the outskirts of town and gathered the abundant amount of materials available in the countryside she still needed a worktable to build on and she doubts any of the other builders in Portia would let her use theirs. One less builder meant one less competitor for commissions. She could practically see Higgins laughing at her right now. She stared up at the ceiling but could not find an ounce of hope inside her. Unless she could think of something fast she’ll have to leave Portia, forever.

~~~~*~~~~

_A few weeks later..._

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Sam asked with uncertainty as she held her fist in front of her.

“Yes,” Terra grinned as she stood across from her on the sparing mat in the Civil Corps common area, “And don’t you dare hold back.”

Sam nodded as lunged at Terra swinging a wide left hook. Terra dodged it, her bare feet sliding across the plastic mat on the floor. She kicked her leg out and managed to hook Sam’s leg and pull it out from under her. Sam fell back but recovered in a backflip and landed on the edge of the mat.

“Not bad,” Sam grinned, “You’ve recovered fast this week.”

“Let’s go again,” Terra heaved as she raised her fist again. This time Terra charged at Sam and swung her fist out which Sam blocked with her forearm. The two women exchanged blows with an equal amount of force. Sam faked a right and tried to knee Terra in the gut but Terra saw it coming and instead used Sam’s momentum against her. She shifted to the side, avoiding Sam’s knee then quickly spun a back kick into Sam’s chest, sending her flying backward. Sam landed with a grunt on her rear and looked up at Terra in surprise.

“Blimey! Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Arlo’s voice chuckled from the door. Terra looked up to see him and Remington making their way towards them.

Sam smiled as she got back to her feet, “Nice bout Terra, feel like another?”

“No, I think that’s enough for me today,” she wiped the sweat from her brow, “Mind if we pick up tomorrow?”

A competitive gleam shined in Sam’s eyes, “Absolutely!”

Remington and Arlo joined them by the mat. Remington grinned at Sam, “Nice to see you’ve found yourself another sparring partner. It’ll give my poor body a break from feeling like tenderized meat every morning.”

Sam smirked up at the tall green-haired man, “What? I thought you liked it when I have my hands all over you.”

Remington’s face suddenly turned a beet red.

“Alright you two,” Arlo waved at them, “Go take your flirting somewhere else. I’d like to have a word with Terra.”

“Fine by me,” Sam smiled as she grabbed Remington’s arm, “Let's go grab some fruit tarts at Martha’s bakery, I’m starving.”

Remington chuckled as he led her to the door, “You’re always starving.”

Sam shrugged, “Not my fault for having a high metabolism.”

Terra watched them disappear through the door and felt a little twinge of envy. She found herself suddenly wishing she could share one of Martha’s fruit tarts with Gust. She hadn’t seen him for weeks and it was driving her crazy. More than once he had invaded her dreams and if she was honest with herself she spared with Sam mostly to release some of her frustrations.

She smiled up at Arlo when she noticed him giving her a perplexed look, “What’s up?”

He grinned, “I’m glad to see you’re skills haven’t left you since the accident.”

“Yeah its good to finally get around on my own,” Terra nodded, “Being stuck in bed for so long was driving me a little nuts.”

Arlo laughed, “I know the feeling. I once broke my leg while on duty and was out for months. Nearly drove me stark raving mad! Anyways I wanted to see if you thought about my previous offer, we could use a fighter like you on our team.”

Arlo had approached her again about joining the Civil Corps after she started showing signs of improvement. Although this might be a way for her to stay in Portia being a Civil Corps member was not the life she wanted. She couldn’t see herself living in these barracks and marching in unison down Portia’s streets day in and day out. She knew in her heart she will always be a builder.

She gave Arlo an apologetic smile, “Thank you but I don’t think it’ll be a good fit for me. I love being a builder too much.”

Arlo frowned but then shrugged, “Alright but know the offer is always opened to you,” he suddenly looked shyly at his feet, “Um, it’s a nice day today, would you fancy a ride out to the falls?”

Terra inwardly groaned. Arlo was a nice guy and she was surprised she wasn’t attracted to him like the other girls in town but she just couldn’t bring herself to see him as anything more than a good friend. She also suspected since Sam and Rem started dating he’d been feeling a little put out so he’d been dropping subtle hints that he’d like to go on a date with someone himself.

Terra shook her head, “I actually need to speak to the mayor today but I think Nora is free at this time, why don’t you ask her?”

“Nora?” Arlo scratched his chin thoughtfully, “You think she might like something like that?”

Terra tried to hold in her knowing grin. Although Arlo was a clever warrior and a good leader he was pretty dense when it came to the topic of romance. She’d seen how his eyes lit up whenever Nora was around and how a goofy smile spread over his face whenever she laughed at his corny jokes. He’d always brought her up in conversation and would even go out of his way most of the week to see her. The big doofus was totally in love with her and didn’t even realize it.

“Most definitely,” Terra smiled, “She’ll be in Peach Plaza today with Lee. Since I need to stop by the mayor’s office we can walk there together.”

“But who would escort you back?” Arlo asked with concern, “I still don’t feel it’s safe enough for you to be on your own just yet.”

Terra tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Now she knew exactly what Ginger felt like when everyone was fussing over her all the time. “The sun won’t set for another few hours and there are plenty of people about, I think I should be fine. I promise I’ll come right back to the station as soon as I’m done talking with the mayor.”

Arlo thought it over for a minute, “Alright, just make sure your back at the station before dark.”

“Sure thing!” Terra smiled, “Let’s get going.”

Terra met Arlo outside a few minutes later. He had mounted his white horse and offered for her to ride but she declined. She wanted to stretch her legs as much as possible after being bedridden for so long so she chose to walk alongside him. They headed down Portia’s main street where it was still full of open shops and busy people. She looked at the town going about its day to day life and her heart sank within her chest.

She had done a lot of thinking over the last couple of days and she could see only one option that was opened to her, she’ll have to leave Portia. She decided she’d have to sell her father’s land and if Gale could give her a good price she’d have enough money to sail back to Barnarock where the rent was cheaper. She'd have to get herself a corporate job until she could save up for a new workshop, even though that might take her a very long time. The more she thought about it the more it depressed her. She hated the thought of leaving this beautiful place and for the big city which was just as cold as the people living in it.

“Is everything okay Terra?” Arlo asked looking down from his mount, “You seem sad.”

“Oh no, I’m just enjoying the beautiful day,” she fibbed.

When they got to the plaza Terra waved goodbye at Arlo, “Bye Arlo, have a fun time with Nora.”

Arlo blushed and nodded before steering his horse towards the other side of the fountain where Nora was talking with Lee.

Terra made her way up the steps to the mayor’s office. It was around four in the afternoon and Terra purposely chose this time to avoid seeing Ginger. She knew Gale would’ve sent Ginger home by know with Russo while he stayed behind a few hours extra to wrap up the day’s work. She didn’t want Ginger overhearing her plans because she knew she’ll try everything in their power to stop her.

She knocked on the door and poked her head in, “Gale?”

Gale looked up from his desk, “Terra? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Closing the door behind her she stepped up to his desk, “I was wondering if I might have a word. Are you busy?”

“Not at all, have a seat,” when Terra sat in the large orange oversized couch he smiled at her, “How can I help you?”

Terra swallowed her dry throat, “I... I wanted to talk to you about my father’s land. I’d like to sell it.”

Gale’s pleasant smile immediately dropped, “Sell your father's land? But why?”

Terra felt heart sank in her chest but she schooled her face into a neutral expression, “After reviewing my finances I realize there is no way I can rebuild my workshop and it does no one any good having that ugly burnt wreckage sitting there as an eyesore till the end of time. I was thinking if I sold it back to the town you can have Gust design a new community center for the townspeople?”

Gale rubbed the back of his neck and regarded her with wide eyes, “The town would appreciate a new community center and I know Gust would love a project like that but what about you? Where would you go? What would you do?”

“Well...” Terra shrugged, “Arlo has offered me a position in the Civil Corps team and I might consider taking him up on it.”

“Really?” Gale said in surprise, “Well I guess one can never be too young for a career change. And you would make a good addition to the team, especially after the way you handled those Plierimps.”

“Thanks,” she nodded as she swallowed her guilt, “So will you consider buying my land from me?”

Gale slowly nodded, “Of course, if that is what you want.”

“Thank you,” Terra swallowed her tight throat, “and Gale can you please kept this between us? I don’t want Ginger or Gust to try to talk me out of it.”

A pained expression crossed Gale's face.

“Please Gale,” Terra begged.

He let out a heavy sigh, “Alright, I’ll keep quiet for you but know that this puts me in a difficult position. I hate keeping things from my children. You know Gust won’t be too happy when he eventually finds out. He was really upset when Arlo offered you the job. I’d say next to Ginger you are the one person he seems to worry about the most.”

Terra felt herself blush, “Oh... well, he can be a sweet guy once you get to know him.”

“I can tell he cares about you a lot,” Gale gave her a meaningful look, “He hides behind a hard outer shell but believe me when I say he’s a lot more sensitive than he lets on. Now I know you’re a good person Terra but as a protective father, I must ask you to be upfront with him about your feelings. Gust is the type of person that goes all-in and doesn’t look back in both his work and his relationships. He... he has a hard time letting go of people who leave him.” Gale's eyes trailed to the portrait of his deceased wife that hung on the wall before sniffing and wiping the corner of his eye.

Terra felt her chest grow even tighter as she nodded, “I understand, I’ll do everything I can to not hurt your son.”

“I know Terra,” Gale smiled, “Now, are you entirely sure you want to do this?”

Terra took a deep breath, “Yes, let’s proceed.”

Gale pulled out copies of her father’s deeds and discussed the details of her signing the land over to the city. In the end, he gave her more than a decent price for it. With this money, she’ll be able to live in Barnarock comfortably for a month or two until she could find herself another job.

Pocketing her bag of gols she bid Gale farewell, “Thank you again Gale, and remember not a word to anyone,” she said as she looked him square in the eye.

Gale fidgeted under her glare, “Yes... of course.”

She turned and headed out of the mayor's office. The sky was starting to turn bright orange as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. Terra stopped at the large corkboard outside the mayor’s office that held all the community announcements and town guides. She quickly glanced behind her to make sure nobody was around before quickly scanned the board until she found the Portia ferry schedule posted on blue laminated paper. She lifted her hand and wiped the grime that covered the plastic sheet and ran her finger down the list of scheduled stops and arrivals. She frowned when she found the Barnarock ferry at the very bottom of the list with the fewest scheduled stops. She had just missed the last Barnarock ferry and will have to wait a week for the next one to stop at Portia. She let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was she supposed to do with herself for a week?

“Whatcha looking at?” a soft voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

Terra cried out and whipped around to find Gust standing right behind her. “Shit!!” she grabbed her chest to try to calm her racing heart, “For Peach sake Gust! What are you doing here?!”

He raised his eyebrow, “I should be asking you the same thing.” He glanced at the wipe marks on the laminated ferry schedule and then at her dirty fingers.

She quickly closed her fist and hid it behind her back, “I... um, was just out for a walk. Why aren’t you at the site?”

“I had some things I need to discuss with father,” he said as he gazed at her. The light of the setting sun glowed behind him like a halo.

Terra felt her heart skip a beat. _God, why did he have to look so tragically beautiful?_

He looked her up and down, “You seem a lot better. How have you been feeling?”

“Good,” she smiled, “I’m even able to spare a bit with Sam, and Remington has been ordering me some special protein bars from Lucien to help build my muscles back up.”

His brows scrunched together as he looked around the empty plaza, “Why aren’t one of the civil corps members here guarding you? Where are they?”

“I’ve given them the night off from babysitting me,” Terra shrugged, “It’s still light out and I was just going to head back to the station now.”

But Gust did not look happy, in fact he looked royally pissed. He growled as he ran his hand through his silky hair, “Damn it, Terra, that was the whole point of them taking you in! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted those fools,” he glanced up and down her body, “and you’re not even armed!”

“Gust like I said it’s not a big deal,” she said as she held her hands up, “I’m heading back to the station right now so stop worrying.” But if Gust heard her he didn’t respond for the next thing she knew she was being dragged by the hand towards the A&G Construction building, “Gust?! What are you doing? Let go of me.”

“We’re getting you your sword,” he said without looking back.

“My what?”

“You’re sword,” he said as he stopped at the door and pulled out his keys, “I’ve kept it after you were hit by the Masked Fiend and its been in my office ever since. If you’re going to be running around town while I’m away then at least I’ll feel better knowing you were armed.”

She followed him into the dark interior and closed the door behind her. He turned on the small desk lamp and began searching through his coat closet. She glanced around and realized this was probably the last time she'll be in this room. She sadly watched as he pulled the iron blade from behind the hanging coats and held it out to her, “Here, it’s time it was returned to you. It’s strong and deadly, much like it’s maker.” He grinned and winked at her.

Terra slowly stepped up to him and ran her fingers along the blade’s flat metal surface. Unexpected emotion suddenly welled up inside her. This was her last remaining evidence she was ever a builder, the last thing she had that was made with her own two hands and he'd kept it for her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth but no words came out. His tall frame stood before her and his green eyes almost glowed in the dim light.

Gust’s grin slowly dropped, “Terra, what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Taking the blade from him she leaned it against his chair and then threw her arms around his neck. He jerked in surprise as she pulled his head down to her and crushed her lips against his. Gust gasped but then grabbed her head and kissed her back. She ran her tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her access. He groaned as she dove her tongue into his mouth and clung to him as he leaned forward to envelop her body against his. Their mouths battled for dominance as they tasted each other’s own desperate need.

Gust’s hands trailed down her back before dropping to her ass and squeezed her against his already hardening groin. She smiled against his mouth and bit his lower lip making him jerk in response. "God woman, you're driving me completely insane!" he mumbled against her lips as she scraped her nails against his scalp. She took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back making him gasp in surprise. She took advantage of his exposed neck by latching her mouth onto his Adam’s apple and sucking on it hard.

"Fuck!" Gust cried as he bent forward and scooped her up against his body before slamming her hard against the wall. Terra grunted from the force but smiled all the same as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Shit Terra! Are you trying to break me?” he gasped as she traced the tip of her tongue up the length of his throat.

"Maybe," she grinned against his throat and nipped him hard on the earlobe in response. A roar escaped his throat as he roughly flexed his hips against her, pounding her hard against the wall. Terra mewed with pleasure as his hard shaft thrust against the junction of her legs. She tried to rub herself against him to savor the feeling but he pinned her so tightly against the wall she could hardly move, “Gust!” she moaned in frustration as she tried to work her hips against him, “Gust I need-”

“Don’t worry my darling, I know what you need,” Gust panted as he ground himself against her. Latching his mouth onto hers once more he pulled her from the wall and carried her over to Albert’s desk. He swiped it’s contents to the ground before falling forward pinning Terra beneath him. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he moved his body over hers, dry humping her as if his life depended on it. The desk squeaked across the floor as he relentlessly pushed into her on the desk.

Terra cried out form his assault and was loving every minute of it. He adjusted his grip and held her wrists with one hand as he reached down with the other and pulled at her shirt all the while never slowing down his momentum. She sucked in a breath when his large hand reached under her bra and cupped her breast, running his thumb over her hardening nipple.

“Do you know how long I wanted this Terra?!” he growled as he pinched her nipple making her jerk beneath him, “Do you know how many times I nearly walked off that goddamn bridge while daydreaming what I was going to do to you as soon as I got back?!”

“I dreamed about you too,” she gasped as he lowered his head and bit her other breast through her shirt. She arched her back and pressed herself harder against him, “I dreamed of what your hands would feel like if they were on me and what that hard rod of your would feel like inside me."

He lifted his head and smiled wickedly at her, “Well let's make those dreams a reality then, shall we? But first, we need to get off these pesky clothes.” He pushed himself off her and reached for her fly. His hands shook with excitement as he unbuttoned her pants yanked them down her legs. Something heavy fell out of her pocket and landed with a thunk on the floor. She looked over the edge of the desk at the bag of Gale’s gols lying on the floor.

Terra’s body froze as Gale’s words pushed through her fuzzy mind...

_He hides behind a hard outer shell..._

_Gust is the type of person that goes all-in and doesn’t look back..._

_He has a hard time letting go of people who leave him..._

What the hell was she doing?! She was planning on leaving and will probably never see him again! She can’t play with his heart like this!

Terra tried to sit up, “Gust wait!” but his hand pushed her down as he kissed a trail down the soft sensitive skin of her stomach.

“It can’t wait,” he groaned as he traced his tongue around her navel and gripped her underwear, “I... I can’t hold back any longer, I might explode!”

“Gust stop please!”

His body froze at the sound of desperation in her voice. He looked up at her with his hands still gripping the sides of her underwear, “Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?”

She propped herself up on her elbows, “No it’s just, I can’t do this. I... I’m sorry.”

Gust slowly released her and propped his hands on either side of her head. The crushed look on his face nearly broke her heart.

“What's wrong? Terra what did it do to upset you?” he reached out to cup her cheek but she quickly rolled out from under him. Pulling her pants back up she quickly swiped the bag of gols off the ground and shoved it back into her pocket.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just... this was a mistake. I’m taking advantage of your feelings and using you as a distraction.”

Gust watched her in utter confusion, “What are you talking about? You weren’t taking advantage of me! Hell, I want to be taken advantage of!” He took a step towards her but she backed away keeping a large breath of space between them.

“I’m sorry but this won’t work out, trust me," she kept her eyes pinned to the floor, "You... you should find yourself another girl and forget about me. From here on out I’d like you to keep your distance.”

She bolted for the door but Gust grabbed her elbow, “Find another girl? Keep my distance? One minute you’re climbing my body like a tree and the next you’re telling me to stay away? Stop playing games and just tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Nothing is going on, I just... lost myself in the moment okay?" She looked away in shame, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on."

“You're a terrible liar, you know that Terra,” Gust frowned, “I can tell something is wrong so stop being stubborn and tell me how I can help you!”

“You can help by staying the hell away from me!” Terra shouted with frustrated anger before pulling her arm from him and ran out the door. The bag of gol weighed heavily in her pocket as she fled up the darkening street like a coward. Tears stung her eyes as she headed back towards the Civil Corps station but she fought them back. She glanced over her shoulder but found only an empty street behind her. He did not follow her and it was just as well. She had made her choice and there was no point in looking back now.


	11. No Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

_A week later..._

Terra checked the clock on the Civil Corps barrack wall, it was 5am and she had two hours before the Barnarock ferry was scheduled to arrive. She wanted to get to the pier before the town woke up and people started to fill the streets. She looked over at her the next bunk over to make sure Sam was asleep before slipping from her bunk and quietly making her way out of the barracks. Arlo and Remington were out on patrol near Central Plaza so she decided to cut her way through the town’s back streets and head out of the Peach Plaza gates instead. She wanted to avoid walking past the remains of her burnt workshop but she had no other choice.

Her sword hung heavily from her shoulder strap which made her think of Gust. She hadn’t seen him since their hot and embarrassing encounter at A&G Construction but he did leave her sword for her to find at the Civil Corp station's door a few days later. She was grateful that he stayed away but at the same time hated the fact he probably hated her now. Her last words to him where 'stay the hell away', which at the time felt like the right thing to say but crushed her heart all the same.

Terra let out a sigh as she slid out the front door and closed it quietly behind her. She turned to start jogging down the street when her face smacked right into a solid chest. She let out a startled cry as she fell back and landed on her rear. She looked up as her heart hammered in her chest as Gust’s serious face glared down at her.

“Shit Gust!” Terra sputtered as she picked herself up off the ground, “What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!”

He crossed his arms over his chest as he gave her an appraising look, “A little early for a stroll don’t you think Terra? Where do you think you’re going?”

Terra tried to ignore how his crips minty smell suddenly mingled around her in the cool morning air. She frowned at the smug grin on his face, “None of your business! What the hell are you doing here?”

“That's none of you're business," he stated with a smirk, "Let me guess, you’re leaving for Barnarock aren’t you?”

Terra’s body froze, “H-how the hell did you know about that?!”

Gust raised his blond brow, “Oh Terra... you should know by now very few things get by me without my notice. Did you really think I didn’t notice the bag of gols that fell from your pocket the night you rejected me or how I found your father’s deeds on my father’s desk later that night? Did you honestly think I didn’t notice your finger smudges all over the ferry schedule on the announcement board? It was easy for me to figure out you were planning to run.”

Terra’s face grew red, “I’m not running.”

“What do you call this then?” he held his hands out before him, “Sneaking away without telling anyone where you were going or if you’ll be coming back. Were you even going to tell Ginger?”

Terra looked away guiltily, “I was going to write to her when I got Barnarock.”

“And what about me?” Gust pushed with a hard angry voice, “You were just going to leave and not say anything to me?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me again, not after the way I treated you, not after the things I said,” she kept her eyes locked to the ground, unable to look at him, “Trust me it will be better this way, now if you’ll excuse me I have a boat to catch.”

She pushed passed him and made her way down the street trying to swallow down her tears but his long strides easily caught up with her, “You should’ve told me you needed help Terra. Didn’t I tell you I’ll always have your back?”

“Yes you did,” Terra forced out of her tight throat, “but you can’t help me with everything Gust. There are some problems I have to solve on my own. I am not a moocher and I refuse to bury myself in debt by taking out loans. I’m sorry but this is the only way. I can’t stay here any longer. Now can you please just go away and leave me alone?”

But Gust did not leave. Instead, he followed her through the town staying oddly silent. She expected him to argue with her some more or try to fight her from leaving but he just strolled next to her with his hands in his pockets watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Terra’s heart sank, maybe he was so angry with her he was making sure she got on the boat to Barnarock. Maybe after everything that had happened he decided she was too much of a nuisance to the town and was going to celebrate the moment her ferry disappeared over the horizon. Terra angrily gritted her teeth and spread up her steps.

When they made it to Peach Plaza she made sure to circle as far away from the A&G Construction building to avoid the painful memories.She kept her eyes pinned to the ground when she passed through the Peach Plaza gates, unable to bring herself to look at the ruins of her workshop. But instead of the dark scared blotch in the earth, she expected to see out of her peripheral something tall stood in the distance, reflecting the sun’s morning rays.

She glanced up and gasped out loud, nearly tripping over her feet and falling flat onto her face. Instead of the charred ruins of her old workshop, there instead sat a brand new building and not just any building, it was another workshop!

“Wha-what the hell is this?” Terra stuttered.

“A workshop,” Gust stated matter-of-factly beside her.

Terra’s eyes scanned the immaculate building. It was twice the size of her father’s old workshop, built entirely in concrete and steel beams instead of wood. Besides it sat a level three grade worktable and industrial assembly station. Terra shook her head in disbelief, “But how? This was just a pile of burnt rubble a few weeks ago?!”

“Well being the head of the Sandrock project does have it’s advantages, like for instance pulling the crew from the project and having them build what I want, where I want it,” Gust shrugged, “Mint was more than happy to oblige after I told him what Tuss and Huss did to you. In fact, he’s taking care of that matter for me as we speak.”

“What do you mean?”

Gust only smiled, “I’ll tell you later. So what do you think?”

Terra ran her hands through her hair, “But where did you even get all these building materials? You didn’t take that from the project too did you?!”

“Heavens no, father would’ve skinned me alive,” Gust laughed, “My sweet Terra, you forget I’m an architect who makes good money who could afford only the best. This barely made a dent in my savings.”

“But...” she turned to face him, “I told your father to build a community center for the town here.”

He grinned at her, “I decided to build a workshop instead. Oh by the way the deed is in your name again so if you leave I’m afraid it’ll go to waste.”

“What do you mean it’s in my name!” Terra practically shouted.

His grin widened, “Well I bought the land from father and signed it over to you. It’s yours now, I have no use for a workshop.”

Her mouth fell open as she struggled to find her words, “No! Gust I can’t accept this!”

“You better,” he said as he raised his brow, “it’ll be a shame if my gift went to waste. You wouldn’t want this workshop to end up in Higgin’s hands would you?”

Terra’s loud gasp made Gust chuckle, “I thought not, now let’s take a tour of you’re new home builder,” he said as he held his hand out to her, “or are you still planning to get on that boat?”

Terra looked at Gust and then the road that leads to the pier. Her mind was like a thunderstorm of thoughts. She couldn’t possibly accept this gift, it was too much! But then again would she be willing to get on that boat knowing a slime ball like Higgins would be taking it instead?Hell no!

She looked up at Gust’s smug smile and huffed out a breath, "You've planned this all along haven't you?"

"Why are you surprised? I told you before I wasn't going to let you run from me again," he gave his outreaches hand a little shake and with a blush, Terra shyly placed her hand in his. His green eyes shined in triumph as his fingers slowly wrapped around hers and he brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

"But you know I'm going to pay you back for all of this, one way or another," Terra warned even as he pulled her towards the house, "I'm not comfortable taking handouts."

Gust let out an exasperated sigh, "You're such a stubborn little builder! But if you insist then I'm sure we can come up with some sort of an arrangement that'll satisfy us both." He opened the door and allowed her to step through. Terra let out another loud gasp. The place was huge! instead of her small one-room, home is had several. She looked around the fully furnished living room. It was beautiful. She noticed the oil paintings hanging around the room, obviously Gust’s own works of art.

“When did you decide to do all this?” she asked in awe.

“Ever since the night of the fire,” he admitted, “Did you think I’d let you go homeless? I knew you were struggling and that was mainly my fault. I had clipped your wings before all this even happened and knew you didn’t have enough to rebuild,” he suddenly turned towards her and looked her in the eyes, “I was serious when I told you I’d make things right. If you aren’t comfortable with taking this as my gift then think of it as collateral for what my family and I owe you.”

Terra watched as Gust strolled to one of the overstuffed green chairs and took a seat. “Go ahead,” he urged quietly, “I’ve already walked this place countless times to make sure it was in order. I’ll wait here while you explore.”

Terra slowly walked from room to room, she could see the love and care he put into every tiny detail. She looked over the balconey at the spacious yard. There was so much more room than before she could hardly wait to figure out how to organize it all. She returned to the living room and found Gust leaning forward on the chair with his hands clasped. He looked up at her with a hint of worry reflecting in his eyes, “Well? Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Terra said through a tight throat. It took everything she had not to fall to her knees and balled her eyes out, “I still can’t believe you did all this. Especially after I pushed you away.”

Gust stood and took her hand in his, “If you weren’t such a terrible liar I might’ve believed you.” He gazed into her eye which grew round and momentarily vulnerable. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Here."

Terra gave him a confused look as she took the box. What more can he give to her? She slowly opened the box and pulled out a small shimmering item. Her mouth fell open as she realized she was holding a wedding ring.She looked up and found Gust kneeling before her, "Whoa! Wait what?!"

“Terra..." he smiled up at her, "I want you to be mine, forever. Will you accept me?”

Terra's body started to shake all over, "Gust, a-are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been about anything in my life," he smirked, "I know this might seem a little fast but I'm an impatient man who knows what he wants but if you need more time then I'll-"

She did not need to hear anymore as she threw herself at him and they both fell back onto the floor. Terra laughed happily as she kissed him senseless, "Yes! You're just as much as mine as I am yours!"

"I'm fine we've finally agreed on something," Gust chuckled as he lifted her up and sat down on the chair with her in his lap, "I think this is a call for a celebration, don't you?"

“Hmm...,” she smirked, “What did you have in mind?"

Gust pulled her roughly against him, "I was thinking we could continue what we started back in my office.”

"Oh, that sounds nice," she smiled but gave him a perplexed look when he didn't let her slip off his lap, “Um... I was thinking more in terms of continuing in the bedroom.”

“We’ll get there eventually,” he murmured as he kissed her neck, “but I have something more fun in mind.”

Terra let out another yelp as he wrapped his long arms across her chest and pulled her back flush against him. Then in one fluent motion, he moved her legs to hang outside his longer ones and spread himself wide taking her with him. She gasped as she found herself entirely spread-eagled on his lap, trapped and completely at his mercy, “I need to make sure you don’t want to run away from me this time,” he whispered in her ear as he pinned her against his chest with one hand and unbuttoned her fly with the other.

She arched against his hand which slowly reached under the waist band of her shorts, “Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore.”

“Really?” he teased, "what are you going to do to make me believe you?"

Terra looked at him over her shoulder as she smiled coyly and pushed her two thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them off her legs. Her eyes never left his as she kicked Them off leaving herself exposed to him.

Gust's breath became erratic as he stared at her exposed sex, “Where do you want me to touch you Terra?”

"Wherever you like," she smiled as she leaned back and nipped his jaw.

With a shaking hand Gust slid his fingertips over her belly, his pale skin a stark contrast to her tan complexion. his hand paused as he reached the edge of her lower hairline.

“Lower,” she moaned as she tried to force her hips up but he held her firmly against his chest, preventing her to take the lead.

"Let me savor this," he whispered in a shaky voice, "You'll get a turn after I'm done exploring you."

Her breath hitched in her throat as he trailed two fingers over her mound and slipped them inside her, “Like this?” he whispered, “Is this what you want?”

“Yes!” she gasped as her head rolled back as he began to slide his fingers back and forth inside her. He took advantage of her exposed neck and bit the soft skin where her shoulder and neck met.

“I wish you could see yourself Terra,” he gasped as he looked down at her flush face, “I wish you could see what I see, you’re so freaking gorgeous I can hardly bare it. Kiss me.”

She leaned her head back as far as she could as he bent forward and plundered her mouth. His kiss was nothing but savage possessiveness as he increased the movement of his fingers and shoved his other hand up her shirt to cup her soft breast under her bra. The rhythm of his fingers grew faster as he began to flex his hips beneath her, rubbing his hardening shaft against the swell of her ass. The chair squeaked beneath them by the force of his thrusts, “Let go for me, my love! I need to feel you shatter in my arms.”

“Gust!” Terra let out a scream as her body hit its climax. He let out a harsh groan as he held her shaky body against him and continued to rub himself against her, “Yes! That’s it! Now you’re ready for the bedroom.” Gathering her in his arms he took her to the adjacent room and laid her onto the bed. Slowly, he pulled off her shirt trailing kisses down her arms. His long hair dangled above her and tickled the soft skin of her arms and chest. He unclamped her bra and kissed each breast before standing over her and looked down at her naked body with large, eager eyes, “You’re perfect..”

Terra shot him a smirk, “Your turn pretty boy.”

Gust ripped off his clothes as if they burnt him making Terra laugh, “Wow! Someone is eager!”

Gust stood before her and allowed her to take him all in, “Again I do not want to let you get cold feet.”

Terra’s eyes his muscular, lean body, “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that anymore.” Her eyes landed on his stiff girth and widened. He was massive!

He grinned at her approving gaze the crawled onto the bed, trailing kisses as he went. She shivered as he crawled over her body and grew even more excited when he leaned his hips low to allowed the tip of his solid manhood to trail up her body. She stared at it as the hot tip left a steering trail of moisture up her leg. She looked back up at his smiling face as he leaned down and kissed her while pushing her legs apart with his knees. She held her breath as she felt him nudged himself up to her entrance. “Are you ready for me,” he whispered as he kissed her face tenderly.

Terra nodded stiffly, “Just go slow. This... this is my first time.”

He looked up at her with wide eyes, “Mine too.”

Terra blinked up at him in surprise, “What? Really?! But you’re so handsome! You can’t tell me you didn’t have an army of girls wanting to go out with you at your school.”

“I did but none of them were worth it, none of them were you,” he pushed into her slowly and let out a strained grunt as her tight body gripped around his hard girth. He steadily worked his hips into her, panting into her ear, “Shit Terra! You're so tight, you feel so good!”

Terra clung to his back and spread her legs wider for him until he was entirely inside her. There was a slight pain but it was quickly eclipsed by his delicious feeling of fullness of his throbbing member. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close, drawing him in as much as possible.

“Terra,” Gust gasped, “You feel amazing! Better than I've ever imagined!”

“So do you,” she sighed as she captured his lips and kissed him deeply. Their hot tongues twirled with each other as Gust began to move his body against hers in a steady rhythm. Terra mewed with pleasure from each thrust and began to quicken his momentum. “Harder Gust,” she breathed as she gripped his hair and pulled.

Gust growled as he doubled his efforts,savagely pounding into her with no remorse.

“Yes! Just like that! Oh, Gust! Gust!” Terra’s cried of pleasure filled the house.

“Terra!” Gust grounded out as he worked her for broke, “My Terra! Mine!” Gust accelerated his thrusts making Terra’s hips bounce off the mattress. Her body shattered underneath him as her climax exploded with a force greater than a thousand suns. Gust’s roared her name as he arched against her as his inner damns broke and poured himself entirely inside her. He collapsed on top of her and gasped for breath.

Both laid motionless as they savored the afterglow of their lovemaking. Terra kissed Gust's sweaty brow, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he gasped as he pushed his hips closer to hers to keep his half-hard shaft inside her, "You?"

"Fantastic,"she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, "Think you can do that again?"

"Most definitely," he smiled down at her, "just give me a moment to catch my breath." 

"Take all the time you need," she grinned as she hugged him close. He buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck.

They laid in content silence for a moment before, “Terra?”

“Yes Gust?”

“Promise you’ll never try to leave me again,” although she couldn't see his face his voice shook with raw vulnerability.

Terra squeezed him close and kissed him on the temple, “I promise.”


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, cursing and detailed sex scenes. Meant for mature/adult readers.

It was late in the night as Gust gazed at his future wife curled up next to him in bed. He smiled as he traced his fingers through her hair. Terra murmured softly in her sleep as she cuddled up closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her sleeping face. He’s never felt so happy and content in all his life. He couldn't wait to tell his family they were engaged. He knew both Ginger and his father will be ecstatic to welcome her into the family.

A soft knock from the front door pulled him away from his thoughts. Slowly so not to wake her he slid from the bed and pulled on his pants. He made his way through the dark living room and opened the front door. Mint stood on the other side, his pale skin almost glowing eerily in the moonlight.

Gust closed the door behind him and folded his arms over his bare chest, "Is it done?"

Mint stepped aside to reveal two bodies bond and gagged behind him. Gust looked at Tuss and Huss’s quivering forms. Their clothes were ripped to shreds and their bodies battered badly. Their eyes were large with fright as the looked at him and then at Mint with horror. Gust raised his brow, “Do I even want to know what you did to them?”

“No,” Mint said simply, “but I can assure you they won’t be bothering Terra or your family ever again, isn’t that right?”

Tuss and Huss cringed away from Mint and shook their heads vigorously. Tuss’s gag loosened around his lips as he looked up at Gust with large pleading eyes, “Gust! Please don’t leave us with him! He’s a monster! He’s a...“ but his voice faltered as Mint shot him an icy glare.

“I’m a what?” Mint’s voice was soft but held a hard edge to it.

Tuss’s face paled as his body shook uncontrollably. Before he could speak another word Tuss’s eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold. Shaking his head Mint tightening the gag back onto his mouth, “What do you want me to do with them?”

Gust eyed the two crooks impassively, “Take them to Civil Corps and leave them at the door for Arlo to find. I’ll make sure father has them shipped off to the nearest penitentiary in the morning.”

“Very well,” Mint nodded and turned to drag the men away.

“Wait,” Gust called out to Mint making him pause, "What about the sewage creatures?"

"That matter needs to be handled with more delicacy," Mint replied, "but I can assure you they won't be entering the town while I'm there. Your sister will be safe for the time being."

Gust gave him a meaningful look, “And are you sure you can help her? How do I know my sister will be safe under your care.”

Mint turned and looked him square in the eye, “I’m the only one who can help her. If you want your sister to live then you must trust me.”

Gust balled his hands into fists but nodded, “I only trust you because I’ve seen what you are and know what you can do. But know this, if she is hurt in any way I’ll do everything in my power to destroy you, you can count on it.”

“I know," Mint nodded with a small smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a brother like yourself.” He gave Gust a final nod farewell before disappearing into the darkness with his two captives in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I’m currently working on part two: Chemical Reactions where we follow Ginger and Mint’s tale. Find out why the Corrupt Wasteland monsters are drawn to Ginger, what secrets does Mint hold and why he may be the only one who could save her...


End file.
